Não poderia ser diferente
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Continuação de Se tudo fosse diferente. É a vez de Seiya sofrer um pouco nas mãos da deusa Afrodite... Mas, será que realmente é um sofrimento? FANFIC CONCLUIDO!
1. Pais e filhos

**Não poderia ser diferente**

_Resumo: Continuação de "Se tudo fosse diferente". Fanfic em comemoração aos meus 4 anos como escritora. _

_P.S: Recomendo a leitura da primeira fanfic a quem não leu. Dá para entender sem tê-la lido, mas a compreensão será maior com a leitura da outra. _

**Capitulo 01 – Pais e filhos**

Saori estacionou o carro em frente a imponente mansão da família Kido, mas não saiu logo do veículo. Sentia-se nervosa em demasia até mesmo para andar. Olhou para o envelope no banco ao seu lado e não conteve um novo suspiro de nervosismo.

Com as mãos trêmulas a jovem pegou o envelope, e ficou encarando aquele pedaço de papel como se um ponto muito importante da sua vida estivesse ali dentro. Entretanto, Saori não conseguiu abri-lo, portanto, com todo cuidado colocou o envelope dentro da pasta e desceu do carro.

Apesar de sua ansiedade, Saori notou o quanto aquele dia estava belo. Era mais uma tarde de outono. As flores da primavera já não existiam e as folhas das árvores caíam de seus galhos. O clima estava ameno e a paz reinava em todo o mundo, para a felicidade da jovem, pois assim seus cavaleiros finalmente poderiam viver suas vidas com tranqüilidade.

Não demorou muito e logo ouviu o som alto de risadas. Sorriu seguindo o som e logo encontrou uma menina de cinco anos de idade, rodopiando pelos jardins, espalhando as folhas e atiçando os cachorrinhos que a acompanhavam a fazer o mesmo.

– Mamãe! – ela exclamou assim que viu Saori. – Chegou mais cedo hoje!

– Sim, Akemi, precisava resolver umas coisas – Saori disse, sorrindo, enquanto abaixava-se para receber o abraço da menina.

– E o papai? – Akemi perguntou com um sorriso traquinas no rosto.

– Mas que coisa, menininha! – Saori exclamou fingindo chateação. – Eu faço de tudo para chegar logo em casa para passar a tarde com a senhorita e a primeira coisa que pergunta é onde está o seu pai?

– Não fique zangada – Akemi disse, sorrindo. – Mas é que eu estou com saudades do papai!

– Você o viu hoje de manhã, Akemi – Saori falou girando os olhos.

– Mesmo assim! – a menina exclamou, emburrada, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé. – Ele não fica mais tanto tempo comigo como antes!

– Ele deve estar com Shiriu e Hyoga resolvendo os últimos detalhes do dojo que estão montando – Saori disse passando a mão pela cabeça da menina que não desfez a tromba, pelo contrário, pareceu se irritar ainda mais.

– Papai não liga pra mim – Akemi disse em tom choroso.

– Ah, mas que menina mimada você está virando! – Saori disse rindo. – Vamos, senão eu conto pra ele que você não está se comportando direito e você sabe que ele ficará zangado com isso.

– Mas eu estou me comportando bem! – Akemi exclamou revoltada. – Não arrumei confusão na escola, apesar do chato do Dhoko ter tirado o dia pra me encher hoje...

– Akemi! – Saori exclamou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Ah, aquele menino se sente o tal só porque é dois anos mais velho do que eu! – Akemi resmungou aborrecida. – Mas eu não deixei barato, falei que o papai ganhou do tio Shiriu e isso ele não pode dizer que não é verdade.

– Quer dizer que você não arrumou confusão? – Saori perguntou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Não, fui um anjinho – Akemi disse com sua melhor cara de inocente. – Ah, eu quero mostrar o que eu fiz hoje na escola! – a menina exclamou puxando Saori pela mão.

Saori foi sem reclamar. Apenas observava a filha com muito carinho; a menina lembrava em muito o pai, os olhos castanhos eram praticamente os mesmo dele e os cabelos estavam curtos, iam um pouco além das orelhas. Além disso, a menina era muito traquinas, vivia arrumando confusão, mas também era uma aluna dedicada e aquela tarde aproveitou a presença da mãe para mostrar os exercícios que havia feito em sala, inclusive um desenho da família toda e seus amigos.

– Essa aqui é você! – Akemi dizia animada indicando quem era quem na pintura. Saori não ouvia com toda sua atenção. Pensava no quanto estava feliz e se não fosse por aquela troca maluca que Afrodite realizara há sete anos atrás nada daquilo seria possível.

– Cheguei! – uma voz anunciou vinda da sala.

– Papai! – Akemi exclamou levantando-se de um salto. Abriu a porta do escritório pronta para correr até o pai e pular em seus braços, mas seu sorriso murchou quando viu que Seiya não chegara sozinho. – Por que tinha que trazê-lo?

– Akemi! – Saori exclamou em um tom de censura.

– Eu não queria vir, sua enjoada, já basta ter que te aturar na escola!

– Dhoko! – foi a vez de Shiriu exclamar.

As crianças emitiram iguais sons de desagrado enquanto cruzavam os braços e viravam os rostos.

– Por que vocês não conseguem se entender? – Saori perguntou revirando os olhos.

– Porque ele é um chato! – Akemi exclamou estirando a língua para o menino.

– E ela é insuportável! – Dhoko retrucou aborrecido.

Seiya riu com gosto enquanto as crianças continuaram a trocar todos os tipos de "gentilezas".

– Eu os convidei para o jantar – Seiya disse aproximando-se da esposa. Saori, que até então estivera preocupada sobre até que ponto iria aquela briguinha de Akemi e Dhoko, cumprimentou Shiriu com um leve aceno. – Algum problema?

– Claro que há problema! – Akemi exclamou revoltada, antes mesmo que Saori tivesse tempo de abrir a boca para responder. – Um problema chamado Dhoko!

– Akemi! Você está passando dos limites! – Seiya falou em um tom severo. A menina tornou a cruzar os braços bastante emburrada.

– Claro que não há problema nenhum – Saori disse sorrindo. – Shunrei ainda está nos Cinco Picos?

– Esta sim – Shiriu respondeu, simpático como sempre. – Ela ligou dizendo que voltaria amanhã ou depois.

– Então, podem ficar a vontade – Saori disse gentilmente. Depois se virou para Seiya que observava Akemi parecendo chateado. – Ah, não ligue, meu amor, é coisa de criança, uma hora eles se entendem.

– Assim espero – Seiya disse antes de dar um leve beijo nos lábios dela, mas como não ficou satisfeito, a puxou dando-lhe um beijo mais aprofundado.

Akemi girou os olhos enquanto batia a mão na testa.

– Por favor! – a menina exclamou aborrecida. – Não me matem de vergonha!

Saori e Seiya separaram-se, e rindo olharam para a filha, que ainda bastante envergonhada saiu murmurando que não merecia aquele tipo de cena todos os dias.

O jantar fora bastante animado. Seiya, Saori e Shiriu ficaram relembrando os tempos em que lutavam para proteger a Terra. Akemi e Dhoko ouviram a tudo quietos, bastante curiosos para saber mais.

– E a batalha mais inesquecível e que sempre guardo na lembrança é aquela em que lutamos contra os corvos de Jamian – Seiya dizia olhando com carinho para Saori, que baixou o olhar, envergonhada – Eu saltei do abismo com sua mãe nos braços, e foi naquele exato momento que percebi que não poderia mais viver sem ela – Seiya finalizou expressando com seu olhar toda sua paixão pela mulher que é, foi e sempre será sua deusa.

Saori sorriu e passou de leve sua mão pelos cabelos desalinhados do marido, enquanto Akemi virava o rosto e mostrava a língua para Dohko.

– Está vendo? – a menina espevitada dizia num ar de superioridade – Meu pai ama mais minha mãe do que seu pai ama a sua...

– Akemi!- Seiya exclamou num ar de protesto – Shiriu ama Shunrei da mesma maneira que eu amo sua mãe. Saiba que amor não é algo que pode ser medido, portanto, peça desculpas para Shiriu e Dohko agora mesmo antes que eu perca a minha paciência com você – Seiya disse num tom bem mais sério.

– Está vendo bobona? – Dohko começou dizendo com uma expressão traquinas no rosto, antes de Akemi ter tempo para revidar – Nem mesmo seu pai consegue te aturar.

– Dohko!Mas que falta de respeito é essa? Saiba que é muito difícil aturar você também – Shiriu substituiu seu tom de voz ameno para um mais rígido.

Akemi não conseguiu segurar uma risada e somente interrompeu sua gargalhada de deboche quando ouviu a voz severa de sua mãe lhe dizer:

– Vocês dois, tratem de fazer as pazes já senão vão ficar sem sobremesa e sem saber o resto das nossas histórias. E justamente hoje tem aquele mousse de chocolate que você tanto gosta, Akemi... – Saori repreendeu os dois com uma chantagem emocional que deu mais que certo: os dois pequenos- meio a contragosto - deram o dedo mindinho, e mesmo dando a nítida impressão que não queriam ficar de bem, disseram ao mesmo tempo com o tom de voz bem baixa, quase inaudível:

– Desculpe... – ambos disseram sem nem mesmo se olhar somente para não ficarem sem sobremesa,e sem a continuação da história que eles tanto estavam gostando de ouvir.

Depois do jantar, não demorou muito para que Shiriu e Dhoko fossem para casa (para a alegria de Akemi que já estava pronta para arrumar outra confusão com o menino).

– Seiya... – Saori murmurou para o marido que estava absorto em seus pensamentos. – Akemi adormeceu... – ela disse apontando para a menina que dormira no chão enquanto assistia a um filme.

– Vou levá-la para o quarto – Seiya disse sorrindo. Abaixou-se e pegou a menina nos braços. – Acho que vou me deitar, você vem também?

– Daqui a pouco – Saori disse levantando-se e indo em direção ao escritório.

– Você vai trabalhar a essa hora? – Seiya perguntou sem esconder sua irritação.

– Só tenho que revisar alguns documentos – Saori disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Não se preocupe, eu irei me deitar em menos de quinze minutos.

Seiya não gostou nem um pouco, mas subiu as escadas sem dizer nada. Saori respirou fundo. Seiya não gostava por ela ter que trabalhar tanto, e por sustentá-lo, claro que ele não dizia isso, mas Saori percebia isso pelas atitudes dele. Talvez por isso ele insistisse tanto na idéia de abrir esse dojo, Seiya possivelmente achava que assim ela passaria a se dedicar menos a empresa.

No entanto, naquela noite Saori não iria trabalhar. Entrou no escritório e com as mãos trêmulas pegou a pasta em cima da mesa. Ficou indecisa. Talvez fosse melhor deixar para ver aquilo pela manhã. Se fosse negativo novamente... Mais uma decepção seria demais para ela naquele momento.

"_Ah, eu tenho que ser otimista!"_, Saori pensou abrindo a pasta e pegando o envelope. _"Eu nunca fui medrosa! E não é um exame que vai me dar medo!"_

Abriu o envelope de uma vez, mas manteve seus olhos fechados. De forma lenta foi abrindo os olhos, e procurando pelo resultado.

– Positivo... – Saori sussurrou, incrédula. – Não acredito! – ela exclamou sentindo as primeiras lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. Levou a mão ao ventre pensando na nova vida que estava ali. – Daichi! – murmurou carinhosamente.

_Nota da autora: É. O tempo passa, o tempo voa, ou como diria o eterno Cuzuza "O tempo não pára"... Já faz quatro anos que comecei a escrever e o vicio é tão grande que não consigo me imaginar sem escrever, sem ficar horas em frente ao pc digitando, criando e imaginando o que as pessoas vão sentir ao ler as minhas histórias. São quatro anos de alegrias, de decepções, de euforia, de sonhos, de novas amizades. _

_Em comemoração ao meu aniversário resolvi fazer a continuação de "Se tudo fosse diferente", umas das minhas fics mais "famosas", acho que ganha até mesmo de Mudança Radical. Eu até pensei em fazer uma fic nova, mas os pedidos para uma continuação dessa fic eram tantos que eu acabei cedendo, mas quem me conhece sabe que eu detesto fazer continuações, espero atender as expectativas e não decepcionar ninguém._

_Nesses quatro anos eu conheci muita gente que me apoiou e me ajudou. Eu queria poder dedicar essa fic para todos, mas realmente são muitas pessoas. Então vou dedicar para três pessoas e quero que todos se sintam homenageados através delas: **Madame Spooky**, **Mary Ogawara **e **Claori**. São amigas que sempre me ajudam mesmo com a distância que nos separa._

_Beijos e boa leitura_

_**Bianca Potter**_


	2. A estranha ligação

**Capitulo 02 – A estranha ligação**

Saori continuou segurando aquele exame como se ainda não cresse no que havia lido. Sentia uma confusão enorme de sentimentos; euforia, alegria, emoção. Queria subir correndo e contar a Seiya, que após tantas tentativas frustradas finalmente havia conseguido engravidar. No entanto, o marido já deveria estar dormido, e se ainda não tivesse o feito, ficaria eufórico demais e além de não dormir não a deixaria descansar também.

Guardou o exame com cuidado e foi para o quarto. Seria melhor esperar e falar com Seiya com mais calma, quem sabe até de uma forma mais romântica.

Pé ante pé entrou no quarto, trocou de roupa e sentido-se exausta largou-se na cama. Sentiu suas pálpebras pesadas, e não demoraria muito para adormecer. Mas sobressaltou-se quando sentiu Seiya a abraçar pela cintura.

– Você demorou – Seiya murmurou próximo a orelha dela.

– Achei que você já estivesse dormindo – Saori respondeu sorrindo enquanto aconchegava-se melhor nos braços do marido.

– Eu só consigo dormir com você pertinho de mim – Seiya falou em um tom maroto.

– Você está muito mal acostumado – Saori disse sem conter uma risada. – Desde quando eu não sei.

– Irá fazer sete anos no final do mês – Seiya murmurou com um sorriso enquanto deslizava a mão para baixo da roupa dela. Saori não conteve um suspiro de excitação ao sentir os dedos dele passearem lentamente por sua barriga. – E você é a culpada.

– Eu? – Saori exclamou fingindo indignação.

– Me acostumou muito mal – Seiya disse docemente. – Eu não sei mais viver sem esse seu sorriso, sem o seu calor, sem o seu carinho. Você é minha vida. Quer dizer, você e Akemi são minha vida.

Saori sorriu encostando a cabeça no peito nu do rapaz. Podia ouvir os batimentos fortes e descompassados do coração dele.

– É engraçado como mesmo após tantos anos nós continuamos agindo como dois adolescentes apaixonados – Saori comentou levantando a cabeça para fitar o marido.

– Não sei a quanto você, mas eu ainda me sinto como um adolescente e cada vez mais apaixonado – Seiya murmurou aproximando lentamente seus lábios dos de Saori, mas antes que chegassem a se tocar um barulho vindo da porta os fez se separar rapidamente.

– Tive um sonho muito ruim – Akemi disse pulando na cama e se deitando no meio dos pais. – Vou dormir aqui – comunicou já fechando os olhos e puxando as cobertas.

Seiya pareceu não gostar nem um pouco daquela idéia. Iria falar alguma coisa, mas Saori colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele pedindo que ele deixasse passar. O rapaz não ficou muito satisfeito, mas deu um beijo na testa da menina.

-Não vai se acostumando, Akemi – Seiya disse enquanto a pequena aconchegava-se na cama.

Saori sorriu olhando para Seiya. Houve um momento em que quase falara da gravidez. Quando Seiya dissera que ela e Akemi eram a vida dele. Saori sentiu muita vontade de dizer que havia uma nova "pessoinha" com quem ele deveria se preocupar, mas preferiu se calar Não sabia bem a razão, mas acreditava que aquele não era o momento certo para falar da gravidez.

"Mas então quando?" – a moça pensou ainda observando Akemi e Seiya descansarem pacificamente. Após pensar alguns segundos, Saori resolveu que seria melhor conversar em outra ocasião com Seiya mesmo, afinal, estavam todos cansados e ela realmente sentia vontade de fazer uma surpresa para o marido.

Na manhã seguinte, Saori demorou um pouco para acordar. Estava tendo um sonho tão bom. A jovem mexeu-se na cama e estranhou ao não sentir Akemi ao seu lado. Imediatamente levantou assustada e viu Seiya em frente ao espelho penteando os cabelos.

– Onde está a Akemi? – Saori perguntou nervosa.

– Já a levei para a escola – Seiya disse observando a esposa pelo espelho.

– Ah, que susto, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa – Saori disse tornando a se deitar, porém mais que rápido levantou-se olhando intrigada para Seiya. – Que horas são? – perguntou exasperada pegando o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, e quase pulou de susto ao ver que já era quase nove horas. – Ai! Eu vou chegar atrasada na reunião! – exclamou levantando-se.

Já ia entrar o banheiro para tomar uma ducha, mas voltou para dar um beijo de bom dia em Seiya. Ele, no entanto, ficou completamente indiferente a esse gesto dela.

– O que houve? – Saori perguntou confusa. – Ah, não, você não vai começar com aquela rixa boba por causa da Fundação!

– Não é uma "rixa boba"! – Seiya exclamou irritado fazendo com que Saori revirasse os olhos. Os dois quase nunca brigavam, e quando isso acontecia era por causa da fundação.

– Eu não vou discutir isso com você! – Saori retorquiu cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara. – O que você quer que eu faça? Que venda a empresa e fique o dia inteiro em casa, sem fazer nada e esperando você chegar?

– Não precisa ser tão radical – Seiya disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Eu quero apenas que você deixe a Fundação Graad sob a responsabilidade dos seus empregados, são tantos, não vai fazer diferença.

– Você sabe que eu não agüentaria ficar aqui sem fazer nada! – Saori exclamou nervosa. – Eu me sentiria uma inútil! Você não consegue entender que eu gosto de trabalhar? Que a fundação é legada do meu avô e eu não vou abandonar? – Saori continuaria falando, mas sentiu uma tontura muito forte e precisou se apoiar na parede para não ir de encontro ao chão.

– Saori! – Seiya a chamou preocupado. – O que você tem? Está pálida! – ele a guiou até a cama. Saori sentou-se respirando fundo a fim de se acalmar.

– É só uma vertigem – Saori murmurou notando que o marido continuava muito preocupado.

– Você tem que ir ao médico – Seiya disse ajoelhando-se diante dela com uma expressão que mesclava nervosismo e preocupação.

– Eu já fui – Saori respondeu sentindo o mundo dar voltas ao seu redor. – Fiz alguns exames, mas ainda não fui buscar.

– Você não pode descuidar da sua saúde! – Seiya exclamou em um tom severo, e Saori não conseguiu conter que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Seiya era turrão, mas se preocupava com a saúde dela.

– Eu sei e por isso mesmo vou tomar um banho e logo descerei para tomar um café bem reforçado – Saori disse fazendo o movimento de que iria se levantar, mas Seiya a impediu.

– Nada disso – Seiya disse após dar um beijo na testa dela. – Eu vou trazer o seu café.

– Mas Seiya... – Saori tentou começar a argumentar, mas Seiya já estava saindo do quarto.

– Você vai ficar aí bonitinha me esperando – o rapaz disse antes de fechar a porta.

Saori deu um suspiro resignada. Ainda sentia-se um pouco enjoada, mas a tontura já estava passando, sinal de que logo ficaria bem. Entretanto, mesmo assim ligou para fundação avisando que não poderia comparecer a reunião e que marcassem para outro dia.

Não fazia isso pela discussão com Seiya. Havia tido uma idéia de como contar a ele sobre a notícia de sua gravidez e iria usar aquela manhã para resolver tudo.

A jovem levantou-se, foi até o espelho e subiu um pouco a blusa para observar seu ventre. Logicamente a barriga não crescera nem um pouco, mas mesmo assim Saori já sentia a vida do filho.

Saori sorriu imaginando a cara de bobo que Seiya faria ao saber. Iria rir, chorar, gritar, fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. E se tudo desse certo ela contaria na festa surpresa de aniversário que faria para o marido em duas semanas.

Ainda estava em frente ao espelho quando o telefone começou a tocar. Achando que fosse alguém da fundação a jovem foi atender sem emoção alguma, mas seu ânimo mudou completamente ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

– Eu não acredito! – Saori exclamou feliz. Seiya, que estava chegando ao quarto, parou do lado de fora, escutando com curiosidade a voz da esposa dentro do quarto. – Eu também estava morrendo de saudades!

– Saudades? – Seiya repetiu franzindo a testa. Com quem Saori poderia estar falando naquele tom? Com aquela alegria toda?

– Claro que eu vou te encontrar! – Saori exclamou entusiasmada. – Você parece que adivinhou! Eu acabei de cancelar uma reunião na fundação. Eu vou assim que o Seiya sair – Saori fez uma pausa ouvindo o que a outra pessoa falava. – Eu vou tomar cuidado, Seiya não desconfiará de nada.

Saori continuou falando, mas Seiya não conseguia mais ouvir. Mil e uma suposições passavam pela cabeça do rapaz. Nunca vira Saori falando com tanto entusiasmo com alguém antes. Teria que disfarçar, não demonstrar que ouvira a conversa, descobriria com quem ela estava falando em outro momento.

– Pronto – Seiya exclamou empurrando a porta com o pé e deixando a bandeja em cima da mesa.

– Café ultra-reforçado – Saori disse sorrindo enquanto pegava um dos morangos. Seiya, no entanto, não se sentou ao lado dela como ela esperava que ele fosse fazer. – Não vai tomar café comigo?

– Tenho que ir – Seiya disse pesaroso. – Shiriu e Hyoga estão me esperando no Dojo. Você sabe que eles sempre dizem que eu só vivo atrasado.

– Ah, não deixa de ser uma verdade – Saori disse em um tom de brincadeira, mas Seiya amarrou a cara.

– Nos vemos no almoço – Seiya disse inclinando-se e dando um beijo na testa dela.

– Ah, não – Saori disse pensativa. – Eu não venho almoçar em casa hoje.

– Por quê? – Seiya perguntou confuso.

– Possivelmente a minha reunião na Fundação vai demorar e acho que vou almoçar por lá mesmo – Saori disse já esperando a bronca de Seiya, mas o rapaz simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e foi em direção a porta.

– Tudo bem – disse fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Saori franziu a testa, mas supôs que aquela reação fosse porque ela insistia em ir a fundação, mas aquela raiva toda passaria quando ele visse a surpresa que faria para ele em duas semanas.

"Daichi" – Saori pensou enquanto uma de suas mãos tocava de leve sua barriga – Definitivamente, essa criança, juntamente com Akemi iria abençoar a vida do casal pra sempre, pelo menos, era isso que Saori acreditava naquele momento.

_Olá! Como sempre atualizei rápido. Pelo menos vcs naum podem reclamar que eu demoro uma eternidade rs Bem, naum tenho muito o que falar (até pq estou atualizando rapidinho para voltar as traduções de HP e o principe mestiço rs Fã viciada é um problema! rs). Só quero agradecer muito as pessoas que leram e deixaram review (e quem eu e naum deixou tb, eu sei q vergonha é um problema terrivel)._

_Obrigada a Pri Gilmore (he he Qualquer dia desses vou começar a achar que seus elogios são q nem os da minha mãe rs rs Brincaderinha, eu sei q vc naum gostasse vc ia falar), Saori Ogawara (Aí está a sua salvação em meio a tantas fics yaois! rs), Dani Kamiya (Que bom q gostou do primeiro capitulos, espero q tenha gostado desse tb e se divirta lendo a fic),Jezreel (Aqui está o segundo capitulo! Prometo não demorar a postar o 3°).Madam Spooky (Di nada! Vc é muito paciente em ouvir meus longos devaneios via msn rs) e Palas Lis (Obrigada! Que o seu primeiro ano como autora se mutiplique!)_

_Beijos_

_Bianca Potter_


	3. Um grande mal entendido

**Capítulo 03 – Um grande mal entendido**

Assim que Seiya saiu, Saori foi se arrumar para ir se encontrar com a pessoa com a qual estava falando ao telefone mais cedo. Iria fazer uma grande surpresa para o marido. Uma não, duas! Ele ficaria muito feliz ao ver todos os amigos reunidos para comemorar seu aniversário e ao saber que Daichi estava a caminho.

Em menos de uma hora Saori já estava no shopping. Andava distraída observando as vitrines, só se deteve em uma loja de produtos para bebês. Ela sorriu observando as roupinhas e pensando que teria que começar a preparar o enxoval do bebê.

A garota estava tão distraída que não percebeu que Seiya estava a seguindo. Ele ficara muito desconfiado com aquela ligação. Saori desmarcara sua ida de rotina para a Fundação Graad para ir àquele encontro. Isso sem falar que ela mentira dizendo que não poderia ir almoçar em casa porque a reunião demoraria muito. Seiya, naqueles anos de casamento, nunca desconfiara da esposa, mas daquela vez sentia que havia algo de errado.

Seiya manteve-se um pouco afastado. Observou a esposa sentar-se em um banco e ficar lá olhando apreensiva para os lados. E Seiya amarrou a cara ao ver quem estava indo falar com ela.

– Saori! – a jovem levantou-se ao ouvir uma voz exclamar atrás de si.

– Julian? – Saori falou arregalando os olhos. O rapaz se aproximou com um sorriso, segurou as mãos dela logo depositando um beijo. – Você... Você não estava morando no exterior?

– Voltei há pouco tempo – Julian disse simpático como sempre. – Tétis gosta mais do Japão, não se adaptou na Inglaterra.

– Tétis? – Saori repetiu confusa.

– Nós casamos há pouco mais de um ano – Julian disse e Saori, que por sua vez, achava que nada mais a surpreenderia, sentindo seu queixo cair.

– Nossa, por essa eu não esperava – Saori disse sem conseguir conter sua surpresa, o que arrancou uma gargalhada de Julian.

– Eu até peço desculpas por não ter te convidado para o casamento – Julian disse um pouco sem graça. – Eu achei que seria melhor evitar problemas com o seu marido.

– Ah, tudo bem, talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo, Seiya é muito ciumento – Saori disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Eu imagino, e só me aproximei porque vi que você estava sozinha – Julian disse parecendo mais aliviado.

– E o que está fazendo aqui? – Saori perguntou sem conter sua curiosidade.

– Estou à procura de um presente – Julian disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo um pouco preocupado. – Tétis me contou ontem que está grávida.

– Jura? – Saori exclamou abrindo um grande sorriso. – Parabéns! – e num impulso abraçou o rapaz para demonstrar o quanto estava feliz por ele.

No entanto, aquele ato impensado fez com que Seiya entendesse tudo errado. O rapaz, que estava longe demais para ouvir a conversa, supôs que a pessoa no telefone mais cedo fosse Julian e que a esposa ficara tão alegre por ir encontrá-lo. Seiya não conseguia nem definir o que sentia, se era raiva, ciúmes. Uma dor comprimida apossou-se do coração do cavaleiro que não quis ver mais nada. Foi-se embora pensando no que fazer diante do que havia visto.

– Você não poderia me ajudar a comprar alguma coisa? – Julian pediu bastante encabulado. – É nosso primeiro filho, e queria dar algo especial.

– Eu entendo – Saori sorriu. – Tenho certeza de que o que você der, Tétis considerará especial. Eu preciso encontrar uma amiga, mas ainda tenho uns quinze minutos até a hora que marcamos, se você quiser posso ir até a loja de produtos de bebês com você.

– Claro! – Julian retribuiu o sorriso parecendo bem mais aliviado.

Saori se divertiu muito observando um Julian completamente bobo e atrapalhado tentar escolher algo. Ela jamais imaginou que um dia veria aquele "Julian", ele parecia tão apaixonado por Tétis, tão feliz e isso fazia com que Saori ficasse bem mais aliviada, ela sentia-se mal por ter recusado o pedido de casamento de Julian, mas não poderia ter aceitado, naquele tempo já era apaixonada por Seiya, e não conseguiria sequer imaginar sua vida se não fosse ao lado do seu doce cavaleiro de Pégasus.

– Saori? – a garota sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Shunrei.

– Oi, Shunrei! – Saori exclamou feliz abraçando a amiga.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Shunrei perguntou confusa e ficou mais atordoada ainda quando viu que a amiga estava acompanhada por Julian.

– Estava ajudando Julian a escolher um presente – Saori disse sorrindo. – Mas parece que ele já se decidiu.

Shunrei fez um aceno com a cabeça cumprimentando Julian que retribuiu o aceno bastante sorridente.

– Pode ir Saori, não quero atrapalhar.

– Até outro dia, Julian – Saori disse se afastando. – Me avise quando o neném nascer.

– Claro – Julian disse fazendo um aceno de despedida.

– Você vai me explicar que história é essa? – Shunrei perguntou ansiosa.

– Que história? – Saori retorquiu fazendo-se de desentendida.

– Ora, Saori, não me deixe curiosa! – Shunrei exclamou irritada.

– Não é nada demais – Saori disse rindo e foi logo contando toda sua conversa de instantes antes com Julian. Como Saori, Shunrei ficou surpresa.

– Nossa, que bom que ele está bem – Shunrei disse ainda boquiaberta.

– Sim, eu fiquei muito feliz por ele – Saori disse sincera. – Então, por que demorou tanto pra voltar? Eu ia começar a organizar essa festa sem você!

– Tive uns problemas, mas já está tudo resolvido – Shunrei disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – E duvido que você ia me deixar de fora da organização dessa festa! Seiya nem vai acreditar!

– A intenção é surpreendê-lo mesmo – Saori disse sorrindo e logo começou a contar no que estava pensando.

Passaram horas muito agradáveis juntas. Saori adorava a companhia de Shunrei, ela era uma boa amiga, estava sempre disposta a ajudá-la e a ouvi-la. Além do que, havia o fato de que eram "comadres". Saori e Seiya tentavam ser bons padrinhos, às vezes exageravam nos mimos para com Dhoko, mas era normal uma vez que tinham muito carinho pelo menino.

Saori voltou para casa muito feliz. Sorria e cantarolava, não que não estivesse feliz antes, mas agora as coisas para festa surpresa do marido estavam quase todas resolvidas. Só teria que combinar tudo com os demais cavaleiros para que estes não estragassem a surpresa.

Quando ela entrou em casa, encontrou o marido sentado na poltrona na sala de Estar, olhando para o nada, uma expressão abatida e os olhos avermelhados indicando que havia chorado. Saori assustou-se e aproximou-se do rapaz com cautela.

– Seiya? – ela o chamou tocando levemente em seu ombro fazendo-o estremecer de susto.

– Finalmente você chegou – Seiya disse em um tom baixo e frio. – Como foi na Fundação? – ele perguntou sem conter o tom de ironia na voz.

– Foi... Foi tudo bem – Saori respondeu tentando manter-se firme.

– Como você é hipócrita! – Seiya exclamou entre os dentes. Saori deu um pulo para trás de puro susto pelo modo como ele a olhou e principalmente pela ofensa.

– O que houve? – Saori perguntou assustada. – Você andou chorando? Por quê?

– Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar isso? – Seiya levantou-se e aproximou-se mais de Saori que deu mais dois passos para trás com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Nunca havia visto Seiya com tanta raiva antes, os olhos dele transmitiam apenas ressentimento e Saori não conseguia entender o que poderia ter feito para tê-lo deixado daquele jeito. – Eu vi tudo, Saori! Tudo!

– Viu o quê? – Saori não conseguia nem falar direito, sua voz estava falhando e a pergunta saiu em um mero murmúrio.

– Não tente se fazer de santa, Saori! – Seiya gritou acertando um soco na mesa que se quebrou facilmente. Saori recuou ainda mais sentindo lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. – Você não foi para a fundação! Você foi encontrar o Solo!

– O quê? – Saori sussurrou arregalando os olhos. – Você me seguiu?

– Claro! Eu ouvi a sua conversa hoje de manhã, achei estranho e resolvi te seguir – Seiya disse tentando se controlar, mas sentia uma vontade louca de gritar, de quebrar tudo, de chorar, mas não iria derramar mais uma só lágrima por ela. – "Eu vou tomar cuidado, Seiya não desconfiará de nada". Você acha que eu sou o quê? Um idiota?

– Não, Seiya! Você entendeu tudo errado! – Saori exclamou exasperada. – Não era com Julian que eu estava...

– Não adianta, Saori! – Seiya gritou fazendo com que ela parasse de falar e fechasse os olhos, com lágrimas e mais lágrimas despencando dos seus olhos. – Eu vi! Ninguém me contou!

– Seiya, por favor – Saori pediu suplicante. – Me deixa pelo menos falar, você vai entender tudo...

– Vou entender o quê? – Seiya retrucou com sarcasmo. – Que você andou me enganando durante todos esses anos? Que muitas das reuniões na fundação eram encontros clandestinos com o Julian? Que você o prefere?

Saori balançou a cabeça enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Por quê? Ela não conseguia parar de perguntar, por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que Seiya tinha que ser tão ciumento a ponto de interpretar tudo errado daquele jeito? Ela iria falar tudo, nem que fosse aos gritos, nem que tivesse que se sobrepor a ele.

– Aonde você vai? – Saori perguntou quando Seiya pegou o casaco que estava largado em cima da poltrona.

– Não te interessa! – Seiya respondeu friamente saindo da sala nem fitá-la.

Saori sentiu que suas pernas não iriam agüentar tamanho era seu nervosismo. Ajoelhou-se levando as mãos ao rosto, chorando descompassada, começando a soluçar e tremendo ainda pelo susto. Nunca havia tido uma briga tão séria com ele, fora curta, mas nunca fora tão ofendida, não pelas palavras do marido, mas sim pela desconfiança dele. Não dera provas suficientes de que o amava? O que fizera para que ele tivesse a certeza de que ela era culpada?

Demorou muito para recuperar a sensibilidade das pernas, e para se acalmar. Mas assim que conseguiu levantar foi para o quarto. Deitou-se e ficou lá encolhida na cama pensando em Seiya e nos sete anos que haviam passado juntos. Por que ele nem sequer a ouvira? Não dera uma chance se explicar? Se a situação fosse inversa com certeza Saori iria querer ouvir a explicação dele, mas pelo visto, Seiya a consideraria culpada até que ela conseguisse provar o contrário e aquilo era extremamente injusto.

"Injusto", Saori pensou sem conter um suspiro de tristeza. Aquela palavra não combinava nem um pouco com Seiya que prezava a justiça acima de qualquer coisa que ela sempre conheceu.

– Cheguei, mamãe! – Akemi exclamou entrando no quarto aos pulos, mas logo parou olhando para Saori confusa. Saori apressou-se em se sentar e tentar limpar as lágrimas, mas era inútil. Akemi era extremamente atenta, e Saori sabia que não conseguiria enganar a filha. – O que aconteceu?

– Nada – Saori disse tentando forçar um sorriso.

– A senhora sempre me diz que mentir é feio – Akemi disse sentando-se ao lado da mãe.

– Acho que a atenção foi a única característica que você herdou de mim – Saori falou passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto da menina.

– Você e o papai brigaram de novo por causa da fundação? – Akemi perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Vocês só brigam por isso mesmo.

– Foi, foi isso sim, princesinha – Saori disse balançando a cabeça levemente.

– Ah, daqui a pouco vocês tão bem de novo – Akemi disse revirando os olhos. – E vão me envergonhar como sempre se beijando na frente de todo mundo.

Saori esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir isso.

– Obrigada, Akemi – Saori disse dando um beijo na testa da menina.

– Eu sei que pode parecer que eu gosto mais do papai – Akemi disse lentamente. – Mas eu também amo você, mamãe, e não gosto quando você fica triste.

Saori sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, não de tristeza claro, e sim de emoção. Abraçou a filha, seu único porto seguro naquele momento difícil. Ficaram assim por minutos até que Saori acalmou-se um pouco mais.

– Akemi, tenho que lhe falar uma coisa – Saori disse deitando-se. A menina fez o mesmo, deitou-se ao lado da mãe, mexendo nos cabelos dela devagar. Saori pegou as mãos da filha e as colocou sobre sua barriga.

– O que foi? – Akemi perguntou confusa.

– Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho – Saori disse sorrindo. Akemi levantou de um salto, fazendo uma careta.

– Irmão! – ela exclamou chateada.

– Não gostou? – Saori disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Eu não quero um irmão! – Akemi falou cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara. – E se ele for tão chato quanto o Dhoko...

– Akemi! – Saori exclamou em um tom de censura. – Por que você e Dhoko não conseguem se entender?

– Ele é um chato que vive pra me chatear! – Akemi retrucou bufando de raiva. – E se esse irmãozinho for que nem ele? Eu não quero!

– Akemi... – Saori falou sorrindo. Sentou-se na cama e fez a filha deitar sobre suas pernas. Ficou passando os dedos delicadamente por seus cabelos. – Não precisa ficar com ciúme – a menina abriu a boca indignada e antes que ela tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa, Saori continuou. – Está com ciúme, sim! Mas não precisa ficar com medo, princesinha, eu e seu pai não vamos lhe deixar de lado por causa de Daichi.

– Daichi? – Akemi repetiu franzindo a testa. – Como a senhora tem tanta certeza de que é um menino?

– É um palpite – Saori falou sorrindo enquanto levava as mãos ao ventre. Akemi ficou de joelhos na cama olhando de Saori para "Daichi". – Você terá que ser uma boa irmã quando ele nascer, ele será muito pequenininho, e precisará de ajuda e proteção.

– Tudo bem – Akemi resmungou ainda emburrada. Saori riu um pouco enquanto a menina tornou a se deitar na cama.

Saori deitou ao lado da filha e ficou a observando por alguns instantes. Não demorou muito e Akemi adormeceu. Saori suspirou pensando em como faria para resolver aquele grande mal entendido com Seiya. Ele teria que a ouvir! E Saori desfaria toda aquela confusão!

"Ou não me chamo Saori Kido Ogawara!", ela pensou antes de adormecer também.

**Olá! Eu já deveria ter publicado este capitulo, mas esqueci "Chutando uma pedrinha" Juro! Achei que já tivesse publicado o terceiro capitulo há tempos... Mas, enfim, aqui está a atualização. Pra quem achou o Seiya grosso, um avisinho, ele só tende a piorar ¬¬ rs O que é uma boa fanfic sem complicações?**

**_Priscilla Gilmore_**_: ha ha Mas a mamãe ás vezes é "meio" exagerada! Ultimamente você anda me elogiando tanto que eu desconfio rs rs Ah, o seu "patinho feio" não entra na fic naum :p_

**_Mary Ogawara_**_: É, eu lembro, quando eu te obriguei a ir no shopping me conhecer vc me disse que tava lendo Stfd (é, obrigada mesmo, porque eu não perguntei: "Quer me conhecer?", eu disse "Você vai ao shopping!" rs). Agora sobre continuar escrevendo por muito tempo ainda... "Bia olhando pro céu..." Melhor mudar de assunto he he_

**_Mila Sparrow_**_: Sim! Quatro anos. Muito obrigada pela review, espero que curta a fic afinal estou escrevendo pra continuar fazendo a alegria de vocês._

**_Madam Spooky_**_: Tá bom, nós duas falamos demais UU rs Hum, e o Seiya não tem jeito, você sabe que ele sempre foi teimoso e desconfiado, mas nessa fic ficou bem pior. Beijos!_

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Beijinhos para todos que lêem e comentam.**

**Bianca Potter**


	4. O erro de Seiya

**Capitulo 04 – O erro de Seiya**

Seiya dirigia como um louco. Não sabia nem para onde estava indo. Só o que queria era ficar o mais longe possível da Mansão. A dor em seu coração parecia aumentar. O cavaleiro tentava não pensar em Saori, mas a voz da esposa ecoava em sua cabeça, mais e mais cenas dela e de Julian insistiam em aparecer em sua mente.

"_É um pesadelo!"_, Seiya pensou passando a mão nos olhos na tentativa de limpar as lágrimas que teimosamente continuavam a cair. Sua visão estava embaçada, ele queria gritar, mas não tinha voz. Iria enlouquecer se não falasse com alguém.

– Seiya? O que aconteceu? – Shiriu perguntou em um tom de susto quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com o amigo.

Seiya nem esperou convite para entrar. Foi direto para o sofá e largou-se lá, levando as mãos à cabeça e recomeçando a chorar descompassado. Shiriu ergueu a sobrancelha, fechando a porta e pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Só havia visto Seiya chorando assim uma vez; quando Saori simulou sua morte na luta conta Hades. Daquela vez o amigo havia ficado desesperado, e Shiriu sabia bem que Seiya naquele momento sofreu por achar que perdia o amor de Saori, e não por Athena. Mas agora nem sequer passava pela cabeça do cavaleiro de dragão o porquê daquele desespero todo. Esperou pacientemente Seiya se acalmar, o que demorou um pouco.

– Ainda bem que Shunrei e Dhoko não estão em casa – Shiriu disse estendendo um copo de água com açúcar com o amigo. – Vai falar o que aconteceu?

– A Saori... – Seiya disse com a voz rouca. – Ela está me enganando com o Solo.

– O quê? – Shiriu exclamou achando que tivesse ouvido mal.

– Pelo que eu saiba você não é surdo – Seiya disse secamente.

– Deve ser algum engano, Seiya – Shiriu falou desconsiderando o comentário de Seiya, ele estava nervoso demais para pensar no que dizia. – A Saori nunca faria nada assim, ela é incapaz de...

– Shiriu, eu vi a Saori e o Solo juntos! – Seiya interrompeu exasperado. – Até ontem eu também diria o mesmo, mas a Saori me traiu.

– O que foi que ela disse? – Shiriu perguntou interessado. Seiya balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você não quis ouvi-la? Você consegue ser mais cabeça dura que todos nós juntos!

– O que ela poderia dizer? – Seiya retorquiu dando os ombros. – Eu preciso de um tempo.

– Pode ficar o tempo que quiser aqui, mas você não vai conseguir fugir da conversa que você vai ter que ter com ela por muito tempo – Shiriu disse sério.

Seiya tentou mudar o assunto da conversa. Queria pensar o menos possível em Saori. Claro que vez por outra acabava tocando no nome da esposa, e isso o fazia ficar com raiva de si mesmo. Mesmo sete anos após ter se casado com ela, parecia que o amor que tinha por ela apenas crescia, a cada dia encontrava uma nova qualidade nela, ou até mesmo um defeito que ele não conhecia, mas mesmo assim gostava mais e mais de sua deusa.

E ela ainda havia lhe dado o maior de todos os seus tesouros: Akemi.

– _Eu já disse que o nome dela será Akemi! – Saori disse fingindo aborrecimento. – Vitória é um nome muito bonito, mas eu quero que seja Akemi!_

– _Como você tem tanta certeza de que é uma menina? – Seiya perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha._

– _Palpite – Saori falou risonha. _

– _E por que você quer que o nome dela seja Akemi? – Seiya retrucou cruzando os braços. – Sabia que você é extremamente "mandona"? Até nisso você quer me dar ordens!_

_Saori riu com gosto aproximando-se do rapaz. Deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e depois ficou acariciando seu rosto._

– _Acho que já me acostumei – Saori disse ainda com um sorriso marotos nos lábios. _

– _Me faz lembrar a Saori mimada que eu conheci – Seiya falou fazendo uma careta. Saori abriu a boca indignada._

– _Mimada? – ela repetiu aborrecida. – Eu não era mimada! – Seiya olhou para ela erguendo a sobrancelha. – Ok, talvez um pouco mimada... – Seiya balançou a cabeça emitindo um som de descrença. – Tudo bem, você quer que o nome dela seja Vitória, vamos colocar Vitória._

– _Esquece – Seiya fez um gesto de impaciência.- Também acho Akemi um nome bonito. Vamos ter outras oportunidades de colocar o nome de Vitória afinal você sabe que eu quero muitos e muitos filhos._

_Saori sorriu satisfeita enquanto continuava a fazer planos sobre o nascimento da filha. _

Seiya não se lembrava de ter se sentido uma felicidade tão grande como a que sentiu quando a menina nasceu. Tudo era novo. O modo como devia segurá-la, o primeiro choro, as noites em claro, a primeira vez que ela disse "papai", os primeiros passos... Seiya não trocaria aquilo por nada, mas Saori não parecia compartilhar da mesma felicidade que ele, e acabara de jogar aqueles sete anos pela janela.

Saori dormia tranqüilamente abraçada a Akemi quando Seiya entrou no quarto para pegar suas roupas. O rapaz teria ficado extasiado com aquela cena, mas naquele momento o seu ciúme era maior que qualquer outro sentimento que possuía.

Aproximou-se com cautela da cama e deu um leve beijo na testa da filha. Não sabia quando iria voltar a vê-la. Decidira ir até a Grécia e passar uns tempos no Santuário, Shun era o mestre do lugar, e já fazia muito tempo que Seiya não o visitava. Poderia pensar no que fazer durante sua estadia na Grécia.

Começou a pegar as roupas e jogá-las dentro de uma mochila. Vez por outra olhava para Saori e Akemi, e se apressava mais para sair antes que uma das duas acordasse.

– Seiya? – ele fechou os olhos quando ouviu a voz fraquinha de Saori murmurar. Continuou de costas pegando as roupas. – O que você está fazendo? – Saori perguntou desvencilhando-se com cuidado de Akemi e levantando. – Você vai embora?

– Irei viajar – Seiya disse secamente. Evitou olhar para esposa, mas imaginava qual era a expressão dela naquele momento. – Preciso ficar um tempo sozinho.

– Seiya, você não sabe o que está fazendo! – Saori exclamou desesperada, mas tratou de baixar seu tom de voz para não acordar a filha. – Pelo amor que você tem por mim... Não! Pelo amor que você tem pela Akemi, me escuta, você tem que me deixar explicar.

– Saori, eu não quero e nem vou ouvir nada! – Seiya exclamou fechando a mochila com raiva, quase quebrando o zíper, tamanha foi a força que usou. Ele virou-se para sair, mas Saori foi mais rápida e envolveu o marido em um abraço. Seiya precisou reunir toda a sua força para não ter uma recaída, retribuir o abraço e beijá-la, mas a cena de Saori fazendo o mesmo com Julian fez com que Seiya desvencilha-se dela.

– Eu não vou conseguir continuar sob o mesmo teto que você! – Seiya disse secamente saindo do quarto. Saori correu atrás dele, mas Seiya avançava pelo corredor em passos decididos.

– Seiya, você não pode ir assim! – Saori gritou exasperada.

O rapaz não se virou. Começou a descer as escadas sem parecer nem um pouco disposto a iniciar uma nova discussão com Saori.

– Seiya! – Saori exclamou descendo alguns degraus. Levou as mãos ao rosto chorando muito. Seiya não queria, mas acabou amolecendo um pouco ao ouvi-la chorar, o que mais odiava na vida era vê-la chorar e meio que um impulso o fez parar no patamar da escada.

– Me dê um bom motivo para que eu fique – Seiya disse ainda de costas.

– Como você pode querer que eu lhe dê um motivo pra isso? – Saori disse em um murmúrio. –_ Eu te amo! _

– Me ama tanto como você ama o Julian? – Seiya retrucou indiferente. Ele deu mais alguns passos, e Saori desesperou-se, tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido! Se bem o conhecia as coisas não iriam melhorar com o tempo, e se o deixasse ir perderia o único momento para poder explicar o que realmente acontecera.

– Se não quer ficar por mim não fique, mas você não pode abandonar os seus **filhos**! – Saori exclamou exasperada. Seiya parou novamente e virou-se para esposa com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Filhos? – o rapaz repetiu sem entender. Saori desceu mais alguns degraus, limpando as lágrimas.

– Eu estou grávida – Saori disse com uma das mãos sobre o ventre e sorriu ao ver os olhos de Seiya se arregalarem. Ela esperava que o rapaz corresse até ela, a abraçasse e esquecesse todo aquele mal entendido, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Seiya simplesmente se virou e continuou seu caminho até a porta.

– Como vou ter certeza de que esse filho é meu? – Seiya perguntou secamente.

Saori fechou os olhos com uma sensação de que o mundo acabara de desabar sobre a sua cabeça. Aquilo não podia ser real, era um sonho muito ruim, uma alucinação ou haviam seqüestrado o Seiya verdadeiro e posto aquele impostor no lugar! O Seiya com que casara e pelo qual era apaixonada nunca falaria uma coisa daquelas. Como ele podia ser cego daquele jeito?

A jovem tentou balbuciar uma resposta, mas não conseguia, era como se sua voz tivesse desaparecido junto com qualquer outra sensação, era como se o mundo tivesse parado. Saori se apoiou na parede na tentativa de se manter em pé, mas era inútil, a tontura que sentiu foi maior e logo tudo caiu em uma imensa escuridão.

Seiya parou abruptamente de andar quando ouviu o barulho vindo da escada. Virou-se e viu Saori, completamente inconsciente, caída ao patamar da escada. O cavaleiro não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, estava tão atordoado que não conseguia nem pensar direito.

– Que barulhão foi esse? – Akemi perguntou esfregando os olhos e num tom de sono lá do alto da escada.

Entretanto, assim que viu a mãe desmaiada a menina despertou completamente.

– Mamãe! – Akemi exclamou assustada, descendo as escadas quase correndo. – Mamãe! O que aconteceu? Fala comigo... – a menina gritou chorando muito enquanto sacudia Saori. E ficou mais assustada ainda ao ver que Saori estava machucada.

– Pai! – Akemi exclamou vendo que Seiya não tomava atitude alguma. – Ela tá machucada... Sangue – a menina murmurou lentamente levando as mãozinhas ao rosto.

Entretanto Seiya não saiu do lugar, ele continuava olhando a tudo como se não se importasse.

– PAPAI! – Akemi berrou desesperada. Levantou e correu até o pai segurando com força no braço dele e começou a sacudi-lo na tentativa de fazê-lo esboçar alguma reação. – O senhor não vai ajudar a mamãe? Vai deixar ela machucada?

– Akemi, fique calma – Seiya disse tentando não demonstrar o quanto sentia-se mal naquele momento.

– Como eu vou ficar calma? – Akemi exclamou entre lágrimas. – Vocês brigaram eu sei, mas seja lá o que for, se for por causa da droga da fundação isso não é motivo pra o senhor não fazer nada!

– Akemi, olha o tom em que você fala – Seiya começou a dizer irritado, mas a menina simplesmente virou-se e o deixou falando sozinho. Ela pegou o telefone e ficou olhando para os números sem saber para onde deveria ligar. – Me dá isso aqui – Seiya ordenou pegando o telefone e começando a discar para o hospital para pedir uma ambulância. – Você vai ficar quietinha em casa, vou ligar para sua madrinha, e você deve esperar ela chegar, entendeu?

– Não! – Akemi exclamou batendo o pé. – Eu quero ir! Quero ficar com a minha mãe e meu irmãozinho!

– Desde de quando você sabe da gravidez da sua mãe? – Seiya perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Liga logo! – Akemi gritou. Seiya revirou os olhos terminando de discar os números. Akemi saíra igualzinha a mãe, era teimosa e mandona.

Enquanto pedia a ambulância Akemi voltou para perto de Saori, sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou segurando uma de suas mãos. Em menos de cinco minutos a ambulância chegaria. Seiya olhou para Saori colocando o telefone na base. Imaginava que aquela queda não deveria ter resultados graves, deveria ser mais uma tontura que regulamente ela tinha. No entanto, quando ele se aproximou viu que as coisas não eram bem assim. Saori tinha um machucado que parecia ser bem grave na cabeça, e havia sangue em seu vestido, ela perdia muito sangue.

– O neném! – Seiya exclamou exasperado correndo até ela e ajoelhando-se ao lado da esposa e segurando suas mãos com força. Akemi olhou para o pai com uma expressão de "já não era sem tempo!".

Seiya, no entanto, não prestou atenção na filha, estava preocupado demais com Saori. Se soubesse que era tão grave assim teria ele mesmo a levado para o hospital. Agora só restava esperar que a ambulância chegasse e que não fosse tarde demais.

**Olá! Tudo bem? É... Eu sei que o Seiya passou dos limites UU Eu falei que ele é um "pouquinho" ciumento... **

**Por causa de uma norma do site estamos proibidos de continuar respondendo reviews nos capítulos (não sei o porquê), então, eu vou tentar responder via e-mail daqui pra frente, só não garanto que vou ser rápida pq tenho que responder as reviews de outras fics, mas com fé nos meus dedinhos e no meu teclado eu respondo antes de colocar o próximo capítulo.**

**Obrigada a _Layla Hamilton__, Priscila Gilmore, Arthemisys, Dani Kamiya _e _Emmanuelle _pelas reviews.**

**Beijos**

**E até a próxima**

**Bianca Potter**


	5. Um caso perdido

**Capítulo 05 – Um caso perdido**

Seiya andava de um lado para o outro. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos demais. As coisas definitivamente haviam saído do seu controle. Não queria que Saori tivesse caído da escada, mas em parte a culpa havia sido dela por ser tão teimosa.

O cavaleiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumando-os ainda mais. Por sorte conseguira convencer Akemi a ficar em casa senão teria que ficar ouvindo um sermão da própria filha e ainda mais, de uma menina de cinco anos! Não queria acabar magoando a menininha também. Akemi não conseguiria entender a razão pela qual Seiya estava com tanta raiva, o porquê não ter ajudado Saori assim que ela caiu da escada. Ciúme era um sentimento que o rapaz simplesmente não conseguia derrotar.

– Sr. Ogawara? – o médico que estava plantão fez com que Seiya voltasse de seu transe.

– Sim – Seiya respondeu um pouco nervoso. – Como ela está?

– É grave – o médico disse sem maiores rodeios. – Tememos pela vida dela e da criança.

Seiya fechou os olhos. Não sabia dizer bem o que sentia. Culpa, dor, remorso, dúvida, desespero... Queria chorar, mas não conseguia, prometera que não derramaria mais uma única lágrima por Saori, mas apesar de tudo ela era a mulher que amava e não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a ela.

– Faça o que puder, doutor – Seiya disse por fim. – Pagarei o quanto pedir, mas a salve.

– Estamos fazendo tudo que é possível – o médico disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – Mas, o bebê... Não podemos fazer nada por ele, está nas mãos de Deus e na resistência da sua esposa.

O médico continuou explicando o quanto o bebê estava em perigo uma vez que a quantidade de sangue perdida por Saori fora grande, mas Seiya não ouviu com toda sua atenção.

"Essa criança...", ele pensava. "Não conseguirei olhar para ele e não lembrar de que Saori me traiu!".

– Precisamos fazer uma transfusão de sangue, mas não temos o tipo sanguíneo dela em nosso banco de sangue – o médico disse fazendo com que Seiya voltasse sua atenção para ele.

– Eu não posso doar – Seiya disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – Meu sangue não é do mesmo tipo que o dela. Mas, temos um amigo que pode, vou ligar pra ele e...

– Não dará tempo – o médico disse preocupado.

Seiya havia pensando em chamar Shiriu, ele doaria sangue sem reclamar, mas realmente o amigo morava um pouco longe. O rapaz ficou tentando lembrar de alguém que pudesse doar e que chegasse mais rápido ao local, mas não lhe ocorria ninguém.

Ele ainda estava com os pensamentos longe quando viu Julian entrar no local. Seiya arregalou os olhos achando que estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Já não bastava tudo pelo que estava passando? Ainda tinha que aparecer aquele riquinho metido a besta para irritá-lo ainda mais?

– Seiya? – Julian disse aproximando-se assim que viu o cavaleiro. – O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

– Poderia perguntar o mesmo para você, Solo – Seiya resmungou entre os dentes.

– Sr. Ogawara, por favor – o médico exclamou exasperado notando que Seiya não parecia tão preocupado assim. – Sua esposa depende da transfusão.

– O que aconteceu com a Saori? – Julian perguntou assustado.

– Caiu da escada – Seiya disse balançando os ombros levemente.

– E você está nessa tranqüilidade toda? – Julian exclamou incrédulo.

– Não há de ser grave – Seiya respondeu indiferente.

– Pela cara do médico não é bem assim – Julian disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

– A Sra. Ogawara precisa de uma transfusão de sangue senão perderá o bebê – o médico disse notando que Seiya não iria dizer nada.

– Bebê? – Julian repetiu surpreso. – Ela está grávida? – Seiya queria ver até quando Julian iria ficar fingindo surpresa, ele já não sabia? Saori não fora contar pessoalmente a notícia? – Eu posso doar! Sou doador universal.

– Ah, mas seria muita bondade sua fazer isso – o médico começou a dizer em um tom urgente, mas foi logo interrompido por Seiya.

– Nem pensar! – o rapaz exclamou exasperado. – Minha esposa não vai receber o seu sangue!

– Seiya, use a cabeça pelo menos uma vez na vida! – Julian retrucou no mesmo tom e Seiya só não partiu para cima do empresário porque estavam em um hospital e devia respeitar o lugar. – Você vai deixar que ela perca o neném por esse ciúme infantil que você sente?

– Você não sabe nada sobre os meus sentimentos, Solo! – Seiya disse em um tom baixo e raivoso. Sua vontade era de gritar, expulsar Julian do hospital, mas se fizesse isso ele era quem seria expulso.

– Sei mais do que imagina – Julian disse pacientemente. – Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês, caso contrário você estaria desesperado e não é o que parece. Você vai deixar que ela perca a criança? Eu, em seu lugar, não pensaria duas vezes, jogaria tudo para o alto pelo meu filho.

Seiya não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquilo por acaso era uma insinuação direta de que Julian era o pai daquela criança? Ele demorou tanto para esboçar uma reação que quando se deu conta o médico já estava guiando Julian para uma sala onde provavelmente o rapaz iria doar o sangue.

O cavaleiro foi para a sala de espera. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso demais para colocar qualquer pensamento em ordem.

"Essa criança... Seria melhor que ela não nascesse... Que Saori perdesse!", Seiya pensou com raiva.

– Decididamente você é um caso perdido, Seiya Ogawara – o rapaz sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma voz etérea exclamar. Ele olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém. Suspirou achando que estivesse começando a ouvir coisas. – Não. Ainda não está enlouquecendo apesar de merecer ficar louco pelas besteiras que anda pensando!

– Quem está aí? – Seiya perguntou sério. – Vamos! Não estou gostando dessa brincadeira!

– Não é brincadeira – o cavaleiro quase deu um pulo de susto quando do nada uma mulher se materializou a sua frente. Ela usava um vestido vermelho bem justo, era loira e tinha olhos azuis que naquele momento brilhavam de maneira perigosa. – Você vai se atirar da ponte de uma vez ou precisa de ajuda?

– Você é louca ou o quê? – Seiya exclamou irado. Uma completa desmiolada aparecia do nada e pelo que parecia iria vir com um sermão daqueles.

– Depois do trabalho que eu tive pra fazer a Saori se declarar pra você – a mulher disse após um suspiro. Seiya ergueu a sobrancelha, já não estava entendendo nada, depois daquela frase ficou sem entender menos ainda. – Eu já suspeitava que vocês fossem ter uma crise de sete anos, todos os casais têm, mas não esperava que fosse assim tão grave...

– Calma. Vai devagar – Seiya falou nervoso. – Quem é você? E que história é essa de que fez a Saori se declarar pra mim?

– Eu sou Afrodite – ela disse sorrindo.

– Uma daquelas deusas intrometidas – Seiya resmungou girando os olhos.

– O quê? – Afrodite exclamou revoltada. – Eu sou deusa do Amor, está bem? Sem mim e meu filho Eros os humanos não passariam de máquinas sem sentimentos!

– Amor... – Seiya murmurou cabisbaixo. – Eu não preciso mais desse sentimento.

– Ai, como uma pessoa pode ser tão cabeça dura, Zeus? – Afrodite exclamou desanimada. – Por que você não quis ouvir a Saori?

– Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, sua deusa intrometida! – Seiya exclamou entre os dentes. Afrodite abriu a boca indignada em como o cavaleiro estava falando com ela.

– Eu só não vou te dar o castigo que você merece porque conheço a confusão de seus sentimentos – Afrodite disse controlando seu tom de voz.

– Confusão de sentimentos? – Seiya exclamou irado. – Meus sentimentos não estão confusos! Eu odeio a Saori...

– Claro – Afrodite disse em um tom fingido de concordância. – A odeia porque ela o fez se apaixonar perdidamente por ela?

Seiya não respondeu. Na verdade odiava a si mesmo por ter permitido que Saori se apossasse do seu coração. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia ter raiva da esposa.

– Isso significa que você a ama muito, não é? – Afrodite perguntou fazendo com que Seiya voltasse de seus devaneios.

– Nem pensar mais eu posso? – Seiya disse após dar um suspiro de reprovação.

– Saori o ama mais do que você imagina – Afrodite disse fazendo com que Seiya bufasse de raiva.

– Como você pode afirmar isso com tanta segurança? – Seiya perguntou perdendo completamente a paciência. – Eu vi a Saori com o Julian! Ouvi quando ela marcou o encontro! Não é de hoje que ela me engana! Aposto como esse filho que ela espera não é meu!

– Você é cego! Entendeu tudo errado... – Afrodite disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Irei provar que Saori sempre te amou, e você se arrependerá amargamente por tudo que falou.

Seiya não teve tempo de perguntar o que Afrodite pretendia fazer, pois a deusa colocou o cetro que carregava levemente na cabeça de Seiya, e o rapaz perdeu completamente os sentidos.

_Eu jurava que tinha atualizado essa fic! Já fazem mais de quatro meses que eu não a atualizo! Pessoas, quando isso acontecer dêem um berro porque é por puro esquecimento meu que eu não atualizo. _

_Enfim, espero que tenham um ótimo 2006, muitas fics para ler, ovas da saga de Hades pra assistir e muita saúde, o resto a gente corre atrás. _

_Beijinhos_

_Bianca Potter_


	6. O cosmo flamejante do amor

**Capítulo 06 – O cosmo flamejante do amor**

– _Seiya, eu quero ter filhos sim, mas não com Julian, quero o pai deles seja você._

Seiya ouviu a voz de Saori perguntar naquele tom maroto que apenas ela conseguia. Apenas o som da voz dela já fazia o coração do cavaleiro acelerar. Ele não conseguia entender como mesmo tantos anos após ter se casado isso continuava a acontecer a cada vez que a via ou simplesmente a ouvia.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia a cabeça latejar um pouco. O que afinal de contas Afrodite havia feito? As coisas demoraram um pouco para entrar em foco, mas assim que viu o que acontecia Seiya quase caiu: Estava na casa de Shiriu e um pouco mais afastado de onde estava Saori estava conversando com... Ele? Era igual a quando haviam começado a namorar.

– O que está acontecendo aqui! – Seiya exclamou confuso.

– Está vendo o olhar que Saori tinha nesse momento? – Afrodite perguntou com um suspiro fazendo com que Seiya desse um pulo.

– Oh, sua deusa desmiolada, olha lá como você aparece! – Seiya berrou levando uma das mãos ao peito. Afrodite, no entanto, não pareceu se incomodar com o comentário e continuou observando o casal. Seiya também olhou, Saori estava saindo da piscina, não precisava se aproximar para saber o que Saori estava falando. Lembrava-se muito bem, como se tudo aquilo tivesse ocorrido ontem.

"_Você é minha razão de viver. Quero ficar com você pra sempre..."_

Ela parecia tão apaixonada ao falar aquilo.

– Ela não parecia, Seiya – Afrodite disse pacientemente. – Ela realmente estava apaixonada por você.

– Os sentimentos dela mudaram – Seiya falou lentamente. Afrodite balançou a cabeça levemente.

– Você é que pensa – Afrodite disse aborrecida. O que teria que fazer para aquele cabeça dura abrir os olhos? – Saori não tinha coragem de lhe contar o que sentia, por isso eu fiz uma brincadeirinha com ela.

– Brincadeirinha? – Seiya repetiu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Existem várias dimensões, em uma delas você e Saori se casaram logo após as lutas contra Posseidon, enviei esta Saori que você conhece para passar alguns dias nessa dimensão – Afrodite explicou rindo um pouco. – Foi uma situação muito divertida, ela não tinha a menor prática com crianças, e Daichi havia acabado de nascer.

– Como assim várias dimensões? – Seiya perguntou confuso.

– Há varias, infinitas eu diria – Afrodite disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Mas a principal é a sua realidade. Se algo acontece aqui afeta as outras, mas as outras não afetam esta, entendeu?

– Não – Seiya exclamou emburrado.

– Não é importante que você entenda isso – Afrodite disse girando os olhos.

A deusa fez um leve aceno com a mão, e a imagem foi mudando, a paisagem antes ensolarada foi se tornando sombria. Não demorou muito para que Seiya percebesse onde havia ido parar agora; Encosta de Bejout, a morada de Abel. E Seiya não gostou nem um pouco. Não gostava de lembrar daquela batalha. Como sofrera achando que Saori havia os abandonado, que ela havia morrido... Só pensava em morrer também, assim iria para o paraíso junto com ela.

– Por que está me mostrando essas coisas? – Seiya perguntou irritado tentando fingir indiferença.

– Há uma grande semelhança entre o que está acontecendo com você agora e a batalha contra Abel – Afrodite disse lentamente. – Você não confiou em Saori, preferiu achar que ela havia os abandonado, só abriu os olhos quando Saga lhe contou todo o plano dela, lembra?

– Aquele episódio não tem nada haver com esse! – Seiya disse em um murmúrio.

– Não mesmo? – Afrodite perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha notando que Seiya começava a amolecer.

Ela observou com muita satisfação o rapaz olhar para onde Saori o mantinha deitado sobre suas pernas, passando a mão lentamente por seus cabelos. Seiya lembrava que estava tão feliz que nem conseguia se mexer.

– Há muitas outras cenas e acontecimentos que eu poderia lhe mostrar – Afrodite disse com sua voz serena. – Mas, há uma coisa em especial que você tem que saber.

– O quê? – Seiya perguntou em um ruído rouco, na tentativa de disfarçar o quanto sua voz estava embargada.

Afrodite não respondeu. Apenas sorriu. Seiya sabia que por trás daquele sorriso só poderia vir uma peça e daquelas. Ela não havia aprontado com Saori? Pois agora era a vez dele passar por maus bocados na mão daquela maluca.

Logo a paisagem mudou novamente. Seiya estava se perguntando o que Afrodite iria lhe mostrar agora, e decididamente não esperava pelo que iria acontecer.

– Afrodite! Agora você está passando dos limites! – Seiya exclamou entre os dentes. – Eu não quero ficar vendo essas coisas!

– Por quê? – Afrodite perguntou sorrindo. – Vai me dizer que essa paisagem não lhe traz lembranças boas?

Seiya olhou para o abismo. Sua vontade era de dizer um "não" bem redondo, mas por mais que tentasse aquele lugar lhe trazia sim boas recordações.

Apesar de ter saído quase morto daquela aventura, Seiya lembrava-se com carinho do que acontecera. Fora a primeira vez que percebera que sentia algo mais forte por Saori, que era mais que uma atração como tentara se convencer a princípio. E fora naquele lugar que Saori o fitara de outra maneira, com mais ternura... Seiya diria até mesmo que com paixão.

O rapaz só se arrependia de uma coisa: Nunca ter comentado o fato com Saori. Nem depois de casado chegara a conversar com ela sobre aquele dia. Aquela era a história favorita de Akemi, às vezes Seiya contava do seu jeito, e às vezes Saori contava a sua versão, mas Seiya sentia que havia um enorme vazio naqueles relatos. Sabia que algo havia acontecido antes que Shun e Hyoga chegassem em seu auxilio.

– É exatamente isso que quero que você veja – Afrodite disse risonha fazendo com que Seiya revirasse os olhos. Não adiantaria brigar e mandá-la parar de ler seus pensamentos. Afrodite sabia como ser inconveniente.

– Pouco me importa o que aconteceu aqui – Seiya resmungou cruzando os braços enquanto desviava o olhar.

Ficou lutando contra a vontade de olhar, levantava levemente a cabeça e desviava, e logo levantava novamente. Ficou nessa indecisão até ver que Saori acabara de despertar e corria em sua direção. A deusa ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e ficou tentando estancar o sangue que escorria pelo rosto do cavaleiro, volta e meia olhando para o alto.

– Não quer chegar mais perto? – Afrodite perguntou notando que ele mal agüentava em si de ansiedade.

– Ela vai nos ver – Seiya disse encolhendo os ombros.

– Ah, não se preocupe – Afrodite disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. A deusa começou a se afastar e Seiya bufou enfiando as mãos no bolso e seguindo Afrodite meio que a contra gosto.

A expressão de contrariedade do rapaz, no entanto, sumiu assim que viu que Saori chorava.

– Obrigada, Seiya – Saori murmurou limpando o rosto dele novamente. – Você me protegeu. Agora eu devo proteger você. Eu sinto muito, Seiya. Tudo isso foi por minha causa.

Seiya arregalou os olhos quando viu que ela começou a se inclinar, cada vez mais, aproximando seus lábios dos dele. Só de pensar no que ela iria fazer Seiya sentiu o coração acelerar, a ponto de sentir que iria sair do peito. Saori estava poucos centímetros agora...

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Seiya revirou os olhos ao ouvir Shina exclamar. Lógico, ela aparecia e acabava com um dos prováveis melhores momentos da sua vida, mesmo que ele não estivesse em condições de sentir os lábios de Saori tocarem os seus. Seiya chegou a conclusão de que Shina era muito mais intrometida que Afrodite. – Agora seja uma boa menina e entregue Seiya pra mim. Eu vou aplicar o golpe final.

– Faça o quiser! – Saori exclamou impetuosa. – Eu protegerei o Seiya!

– O que você pode fazer? – Shina perguntou em um tom irônico. Seiya ergueu a sobrancelha. Se Shina ao menos sonhasse com quem estava falando... – Afaste-se!

– Nada disso! – Saori disse sem se alterar, mantendo sua postura altiva de sempre.

– Detesto fazer isso, mas você vai ter que ir para o inferno com ele! – Shina falou preparando-se para atacar.

Seiya percebeu que Saori ficou um pouco nervosa, e talvez para sentir-se mais protegida segurou seu braço.

– Vê? – Afrodite disse fazendo com que Seiya voltasse sua atenção para ela. – Saori estava disposta a lhe proteger, e protegeu desse cavaleiro tapado – acrescentou quando Jamian apareceu.

– O que isso tem isso? – Seiya perguntou fingindo indiferença. – Ela só estava agradecida.

– Não se faça de tonto, eu sei que você não é! – Afrodite exclamou irritada. – Ela quase te beijou! Por acaso ela saía agradecendo os outros assim? Ponha um pouco de bom senso nessa sua cabeça de aço! Lembre-se de como você se sentiu aquela noite!

– Tudo bem, Afrodite – Seiya exclamou exasperado. – Você venceu! Eu amo a Saori, e sei que ela me ama também! – ele disse quase que em um murmúrio. – Eu sei que sou teimoso! Estou agindo da mesma forma que agi quando enfrentamos Abel, mas eu sou assim! Penso logo no pior!

– Então vai ouvir as explicações da Saori e pedir perdão a ela? – Afrodite perguntou satisfeita.

– Pedir perdão! – Seiya exclamou aborrecido. – De qualquer forma a Saori mentiu pra mim!

– Ai ai – Afrodite disse após um suspiro. – Superamos em um problema e esbarramos em outro. Mas, as coisas vão melhorar quando você voltar e conversar com sua esposa, pelo menos eu espero que melhorem, Saori deve ter ficado muito ressentida com tudo isso.

– Eu posso perguntar uma coisa – Seiya perguntou não prestando muito atenção no que Afrodite falava, e sim na luta de Hyoga contra Shina. Saori não saia do seu lado, parecia apreensiva e parecia desejar que tudo acabasse logo para que pudessem cuidar logo dos ferimentos de Seiya.

– O quê? – Afrodite retorquiu erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Essa realidade é a minha?

– Sim – Afrodite disse dando os ombros. – E isso aconteceu em quase todas as realidades sim – ela acrescentou lendo os pensamentos do rapaz. – Por quê?

– Eu queria dar uma lição em Shina – Seiya disse em um tom maroto. – Agora eu entendo porque Saori não gosta de Shina, e a razão de tanto ciúme.

– O que você quer fazer? – Afrodite perguntou divertida. Adorava pregar peças em alguém, e Seiya iria usar esse "divertimento" dela para aplicar o devido corretivo em Shina.

– Eu sei que não poderia ser nesta dimensão porque causaria muita confusão – Seiya disse lentamente. – Mas você poderia me enviar para uma dessas realidades no lugar do meu "eu" desfalecido? Shina não iria gostar nem um pouco do que eu quero fazer.

– Estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa, Pégasus – Afrodite disse rindo. – Sei para qual realidade enviar. Nessa você e Saori se entenderam em Asgard.

– Em Asgard? – Seiya perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha levemente.

– Após a luta contra Durval – Afrodite disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Logo após que Saori voltou ao normal depois de ter sido transformada em estatua.

– Ah, eu me lembro – Seiya disse lentamente.

Como não lembrar? Quase beijara Saori ao término daquela confusão em Asgard, só não fez isso porque tudo estava vindo a baixo, e tinham que fugir para não pararem embaixo dos escombros. Até deixara o pobre Frei receber alguns golpes a mais de Durval por causa do modo como ele olhara para Saori assim que a encontrou. Seiya nunca contara isso a Saori, sabia que ela diria que era egoísmo demais, mas ele admitia que às vezes seu ciúme o cegava um pouco.

– Um pouco? – Afrodite disse erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu diria que o ciúme o cega completamente, Seiya! Você fica mais cego do que quando Shiriu perdeu a visão lutando contra Argor!

– Ok, deusa intrometida! – Seiya exclamou emburrado. – Vai me ajudar ou não!

– Fazer o quê, não é? – Afrodite disse sorrindo. – Vai ser divertido!

– Pelo menos uma vez na vida concordamos em algo, Afrodite – Seiya disse sorrindo.

_Olá para todos. Bom, estou atualizando agora porque vou ficar dois meses sem pc por causa de uma reforma aqui em casa. Estarei de volta em março, mas estarei sempre entrando na net em lan houses então se quisessem me fazer feliz deixem uma review._

_Obrigada a Andressa, Pri, Annah Weasley__ e Tat pelas reviews. _

_Beijos_

_E até a próxima_

_Bianca Potter_


	7. Daichi

**Capitulo 07 – Daichi**

Seiya logo se viu envolto em uma grande escuridão. Sabia que não deveria brincar com fogo, ainda mais em uma brincadeira que Afrodite estivesse envolvida. Pelo pouco que falava, Afrodite devia ter feito da vida de Saori um verdadeiro inferno... Ou talvez nem tanto.

O rapaz sentiu os dedos de Saori "passearem" lentamente por seu rosto. Teria que se controlar, e não agir precipitadamente como normalmente acontecia.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que a deusa olhava para cima. Seiya sentia-se um pouco desconfortável, há muito tempo não usava aquela armadura, por sorte não havia mudado muito naqueles anos todos senão... Saori costumava dizer que ele parecia conhecer uma fonte da juventude.

Mais que rápido o cavaleiro fechou os olhos quando Saori tornou a fitá-lo. Como o esperado ela agradeceu e começou a se inclinar. Seiya contou apenas com seus outros sentidos para saber o quanto ela estava próxima. Sentia a respiração lenta e descompassada dela sobre seu rosto, não faltava muito agora.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Seiya ouviu Shina exclamar. Teria revirado os olhos novamente se pudesse. Ainda não conseguia acreditar como uma pessoa podia ser tão intrometida! E pensar que ela ainda se declararia apaixonada por ele. Quem amava queria ver o outro feliz não importava com quem ou como fosse isso.

"_Eu não agi assim",_ Seiya pensou por um momento. _"Deixei a pessoa que mais amo nessa vida triste"._ Mas ele iria consertar toda aquela confusão, pedir perdão a Saori e voltar a viver como antes. Mas, antes ele queria se divertir um pouco.

– Ah... – ele gemeu fazendo com que Saori e Shina parassem de brigar.

– Seiya! – Saori exclamou exasperada quando ele abriu os olhos. – Você está muito ferido. Fique quieto, pode deixar que eu resolverei tudo.

– Eu estou bem – Seiya murmurou tentando aparentar estar bem mal. Estava sangrando um pouco, mas tudo fazia parte do teatro que Afrodite armara para poder tomar o seu lugar sem levantar suspeitas.

– Claro que não está! – Saori disse desesperada. Seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Seiya sentou-se e limpou as lágrimas dela enquanto esboçava um sorriso. – Olha o seu braço...

– Não importa – Seiya sussurrou sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele notou, com certa satisfação, que Saori ficou bastante corada, talvez por estarem tão próximos, ou então pelo modo com que ele a fitava. – Você está bem, estou feliz por isso.

– Garanto que as coisas não ficarão assim por muito tempo, Seiya! – Shina exclamou fazendo com que Seiya voltasse sua atenção para ela. Não demoraria muito para que Shina quisesse atacá-lo.

– Fique quieta, Shina! – Seiya disse entre os dentes.

– Eu vou matá-lo, as coisas ficarão muito fáceis sem você no meu caminho! – Shina retrucou irritada, erguendo os punhos e fazendo o movimento de que iria se aproximar.

– Pode tentar, mas garanto que você não irá conseguir – Seiya disse confiante. Sob os protestos de Saori se levantou e ficou entre a deusa e Shina. – Enquanto Saori estiver comigo eu serei capaz de operar milagres.

Ele segurou a mão de Saori com força. A garota estava completamente confusa. Possivelmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo, como Seiya conseguia se manter de pé depois de uma queda daquela? Bom, depois ele poderia fingir que estava um pouco atordoado pela pancada que levara na cabeça. Pelo menos seria isso que Saori teria que pensar.

– Ela parece ser muito importante – Shina disse lentamente.

– Você nem consegue imaginar o quanto – Seiya falou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. O cavaleiro virou-se para Saori e encontrou os olhos dela emocionados. Ele sorriu passando os dedos pelo rosto dela. A deusa fechou os olhos, e Seiya percebeu que ela tremeu, ele não sabia se era de medo ou de prazer. – Muito importante pra mim, mais do que eu mesmo imaginava – o cavaleiro disse carinhosamente.

– Se gosta tanto assim vai ter que segui-la até o inferno! – Shina exclamou e Seiya notou o quanto ela estava descontrolada. Não demoraria muito para ela perder completamente a cabeça, depois do que Seiya pretendia fazer então, com certeza ela viria com tudo para cima dos dois.

– Antes de ir até o inferno eu quero fazer uma coisa – Seiya disse puxando Saori e colou seus lábios nos dela. O rapaz sentiu Saori estremecer completamente em seus braços. Notou que a menina ficou completamente sem graça e isso fez uma onda de excitação percorrer todo seu corpo. Cada beijo que dava em Saori tinha um gosto diferente e aquele então... Era uma pena que a máscara de Shina fosse um empecilho para que Seiya visse a reação da amazona, mas com certeza ela havia ficado completamente surpresa, e demoraria um pouco para esboçar alguma reação. Enquanto isso, Seiya queria aproveitar o beijo.

Em um movimento firme Seiya fez Saori entreabrir os lábios e sem nenhum temor apossou-se da boca dela fazendo-a estremecer novamente. Mas logo Saori foi se soltando, e correspondendo a todos os desejos dele com o mesmo ardor.

O rapaz queria aprofundar muito mais as suas carícias, mas tinha que se lembrar que aquele era o primeiro beijo dela e com certeza ela já havia fantasiado de várias maneiras aquele momento, e ele tinha que tentar ser o mais romântico possível.

Quando se separaram Saori permaneceu de olhos fechados, como se não cresse no que acabara de acontecer. Seiya sorriu e deu um leve beijo na testa dela.

– Pronto, Shina! – Seiya disse virando-se para a amazona que continuava imóvel. – Agora eu posso ir para o inferno.

– Não fale besteiras, Seiya! – Saori exclamou exasperada.

– Vocês dois vão para o inferno! – Shina falou entre os dentes, e sem esperar o menor convite partiu para cima dos dois.

Seiya empurrou Saori para o lado, e tentou impedir o golpe de Shina, do primeiro até que saiu bem, mas o segundo o atingiu em cheio. Seiya sentiu uma dor muito forte, havia esquecido de como os golpes de Shina doíam, ela deveria estar querendo bater ainda mais, descontar toda a raiva que sentia, e Seiya já estava começando a temer que viraria um espantalho ou então que virasse picadinho na mão da cobra.

– Seiya! Pare! – Saori pediu desesperada. Ele não a olhou e se surpreendeu quando Saori se colocou entre os dois.

– Afaste-se! – Shina exclamou com raiva. – Ou então você irá para o inferno junto com ele!

– Não me importo! – Saori retrucou altiva. – Eu protegerei Seiya.

Seiya abriu a boca. Estava surpreso demais. Sabia que Saori o amava, mas deste aquele tempo? A ponto de colocar sua própria vida em risco? Nesse momento, mais do que nunca, ele sentiu-se arrependido por ter duvidado da esposa. Estava na hora de terminar tudo aquilo e voltar para a sua realidade, estava na hora de enfrentar os seus problemas.

– Saori! – Seiya murmurou ajoelhando-se enquanto levava a mão até a cabeça.

– Eu falei que você não estava bem! – Saori exclamou ajoelhando-se à frente dele.

– Eu sou teimoso, você sabe – ele sussurrou antes de desmaiar.

– Seiya? – ele ouvia uma voz distante lhe chamar.

Seiya abriu os olhos e demorou um pouco para que o rosto de Shiriu entrasse em foco.

– Quando você chegou? – Seiya perguntou confuso. – E onde está a Afrodite?

– Onde está quem? – Shiriu retorquiu no mesmo tom.

– Deixa pra lá – Seiya falou fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Quando eu cheguei você estava dormindo aí na cadeira – Shiriu disse tranqüilamente – Achei melhor te deixar descansar, devia estar muito cansado.

– É, um pouco – Seiya disse lentamente. – Como soube?

– Telefone sem fio – Shiriu falou sorrindo. – Julian ligou para sua casa, Marin ligou para Shunrei que falou comigo.

– Shiriu – Shunrei disse entrando na sala de espera. – Ah, Seiya, que bom que acordou! O médico vai permitir sua entrada no quarto da Saori.

– Como ela está? – Seiya perguntou um pouco nervoso.

– O médico disse que ela irá ficar bem – Shunrei disse olhando para Seiya com um pouco de raiva. – Você agiu muito mal.

– Não preciso de lições de moral agora – Seiya disse aborrecido.

– Depois de tudo que ela fez pra você – Shunrei falou não prestando muita atenção nos resmungos do rapaz. – Até a festa surpresa você conseguiu estragar.

– Festa? – Seiya repetiu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Meu aniversário...

– Exatamente – Shunrei disse cruzando os braços. – E você quer ouvir a verdade toda? Não era com o Julian que a Saori estava conversando no telefone! Era comigo! Você seguiu a Saori não foi? E a viu com o Julian? Mas não era com ele que ela iria encontrar! Foi por acaso. Quando eu a encontrei ela estava ajudando o Julian a escolher um presente para o filho dele.

– O quê? – Seiya exclamou completamente confuso. Sentiu que alguém escreveu "trouxa-master" em letras garrafais e em néon em sua testa, com várias setas luminosas que apontavam e evidenciavam mais ainda sua estupidez, como costuma acontecer em desenhos animados. Como pôde ter sido tão idiota esse tempo todo?

– Julian se casou com Tétis e ela está esperando um bebê – Shunrei disse, e Seiya abriu a boca surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer reação. – Ele veio aqui hoje para que Tétis fizesse alguns exames, o que foi uma sorte senão Saori teria perdido o neném dela e nós não estaríamos sabendo de nada!

– Isso tudo é absurdo – Seiya exclamou sentindo-se extremamente atordoado.

– Ainda tem mais! – Shunrei começou a dizer, mas Seiya interrompeu.

– Tudo bem, Shunrei – disse ele. – Não precisa me mostrar que eu sou o pior marido do mundo! Eu sei disso!

– Não que seja o pior marido do mundo – Shunrei disse com um pesar na voz. – Mas você tem que aprender a ouvir, Seiya.

– Você falou que o médico permitiu que eu veja a Saori, não é? – Seiya perguntou indo até a porta.

– Ela ainda está sob efeito dos remédios – Shunrei disse antes que ele saísse. Seiya apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu.

– Você não deveria ter falado assim – Shiriu disse em um tom de censura.

– Ele precisava ouvir tudo isso – Shunrei falou balançando os ombros. – Saori o ama, mas não ela não vai perdoá-lo. O que Seiya fez foi desumano!

– Não fale assim, Shunrei – Shiriu disse preocupado.

– É a verdade – Shunrei disse sem conter um suspiro de cansaço. – Ela tem um coração grande, mas mulher nenhuma conseguiria perdoá-lo, nem mesmo amando-o muito.

Seiya nem suspeitava que era o tema da conversa dos amigos na sala de espera. Ele foi até o quarto que lhe indicaram e parou diante da porta, respirando bem fundo. O que poderia fazer para que Saori o perdoasse? Agira como um completo idiota, ele sabia disso. Tinha tanto medo de perder Saori que acabava fazendo muitas besteiras, e dessa vez havia passado dos limites.

Ele entrou no quarto tentando não fazer barulho. Saori repousava no centro do quarto. Estava rodeada de aparelhos, e quando se aproximou mais Seiya viu que ela estava com vários hematomas nos braços, mas apesar de tudo, Saori parecia dormir tranqüilamente, como um anjo. Uma das suas mãos dela estava sobre sua barriga, certamente queria sentir seu neném o tempo todo.

Seiya puxou uma cadeira e ficou a observando dormir. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante sentindo uma onda de desespero invadi-lo. Estava tão atordoado que não perguntara a Shunrei se o médico havia falado alguma coisa sobre o bebê. Se Saori tivesse perdido a criança... Seiya não queria nem pensar. Como pudera não acreditar que o bebê era mesmo dele? Pior, como chegou a desejar que Saori perdesse a criança?

Saori deveria ter ficado muito feliz quando soube da gravidez. Há tempos vinham tentando ter outro filho, Seiya nem se importava tanto pela demora, mas Saori sempre entrava em depressão quando o resultado era negativo. Ela deveria estar planejando contar de uma forma especial, entretanto Seiya queria que ela tivesse deixado tudo aquilo de lado e tivesse falado, seria tudo diferente se ela assim tivesse feito.

– Daichi... – Saori murmurou ficando um pouco mais agitada. Seiya voltou sua atenção para a esposa e colocou sua mão sobre a dela, a apertando levemente.

– Está tudo bem, minha vida – Seiya sussurrou em um fio de voz de voz. – Vai ficar tudo bem com o nosso bebê.

_Olá! Aleluia! Terminou a reforma aqui em casa e depois de dois meses sem atualizar estou podendo publicar este capitulo que é um dos meus favoritos desta fic, aliais, escrevi toda a fic pra poder escrever essa cena he he Como eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido no anime, eu ia rir tanto da cara da Shina rs rs Bom, espero que estejam gostando e até a próxima._

_Beijinhos_

_Bianca Potter_


	8. O ressentimento de Saori

**Capitulo 08 – O ressentimento de Saori**

– Está melhor, Saori?

– Um pouco – Saori murmurou tentando sorrir, mas não conseguiu conter um leve gemido de dor ao tentar se mover. – Ainda está doendo muito, mas irei sobreviver. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Shunrei.

– Sou sua amiga, e claro que me preocupo com você! – Shunrei disse sorrindo.

– Eu tenho que agradecer ao Julian – Saori disse levando uma das mãos ao ventre. – Se ele não tivesse doado o sangue eu teria perdido o meu bebê, e eu juro que eu não saberia o que fazer.

– E o Seiya, Saori? – Shunrei perguntou preocupada.

– Não conversamos ainda – Saori murmurou abaixando a cabeça. – Mas as coisas entre nós não ficarão bem, eu não consigo perdoá-lo por ter duvidado de mim, por não ter me socorrido assim que eu caí da escada.

– Akemi não deveria ter vindo aqui lhe contar isso – Shunrei disse aborrecida.

– Ela não queria me magoar – Saori falou balançando a cabeça. – Mas eu tinha direito de saber disso. Seiya estava completamente fora de si.

– Você disse bem – Shunrei disse um pouco nervosa. – Ele 'estava fora de si'. Agora ele está bem, preocupado com você como sempre.

– Até quando? – Saori perguntou dando um suspiro de cansaço. – Quando ele vai ter uma nova crise de ciúme? Ele não confia em mim, por mais que eu tenha provado o quanto o amo, ele quase me fez perder o meu bebê – ela murmurou apertando a barriga. – Estou louca para voltar para casa. Não agüento mais essa comida de hospital – Saori resmungou quando a enfermeira entrou com o seu almoço.

Shunrei sorriu balançando a cabeça, mas logo ficou séria novamente. Seiya teria que se esforçar muito caso quisesse reconquistar Saori.

Seiya também estava consciente disso, e já estava preparando uma surpresa para esposa. Sabia que ela não iria lhe perdoar com algo tão simples, mas mesmo assim iria tentar. Shunrei e Akemi estavam lhe ajudando no que podiam, mas às vezes Seiya fazia questão de fazer tudo sozinho.

Ele aparecia sempre que podia para ver Saori, mas evitava ficar no quarto sozinho com ela, queria adiar ao máximo a conversa que teriam que ter, além do mais, Saori não podia se alterar muito, e Seiya fazia o possível para deixá-la tranqüila.

Alguns dias depois Saori estava de volta a Mansão Kido. Shunrei foi buscá-la no hospital. Saori achou estranho o fato de Seiya não ter ido junto com Akemi, mas imaginou que ele já deveria ter partido para a Grécia, já adiara muito sua partida. Seria melhor assim, era o que Saori pensava, viveria apenas pelos filhos dali por diante.

Quando chegaram Saori esperou que Tatsumi fosse abrir a porta, mas ele também não apareceu. Franzindo a testa a jovem pediu que Shunrei pegasse a chave que estava dentro de sua bolsa. E quando abriu a porta, Saori ficou mais confusa ainda ao ver as luzes apagadas, e ao ver que Akemi não estava a esperando.

– O que está acontecendo? – Saori perguntou um pouco aborrecida. Shunrei murmurou um "não sei", mas Saori notou que a amiga parecia estar querendo rir. – Coisa boa que não é... – a jovem resmungou procurando interruptor.

– SURPRESA! – um coro gritou assim que Saori acendeu a luz. Ela arregalou os olhos balançando levemente a cabeça. Seus olhos correram rapidamente a sala, e logo se emocionou ao ver todos os seus amigos reunidos. No entanto, seu olhar se deteve em Seiya que sorria entre os demais.

– Mamãe! – Akemi exclamou correndo até Saori.

– Estava com saudades, meu amor! – Saori sorriu ajoelhando-se para receber o abraço da menina.

– Gostou da surpresa? – Akemi perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu ajudei o papai a organizar tudo!

– O seu pai? – Saori repetiu e inconscientemente olhou para Seiya que conversava com Shunrei e Shiriu.

– Foi! Eu liguei pra um bando de gente que eu nem sei quem é – Akemi disse parecendo satisfeita consigo mesmo.

– Obrigada, princesinha – Saori falou passando os dedos lentamente pela face da menina. – Eu adorei – ela beijou a menina na testa e levantou. Todos pararam de conversar e a olharam com iguais sorrisos de felicidade. – Eu mal posso acreditar! Há quanto tempo não nos reuníamos? Eu não sei como expressar tudo o que sinto, e ainda mais por saber que vocês se preocuparam comigo e que estão todos felizes pela minha recuperação. Eu só posso dizer uma palavra: Obrigada!

Todos aplaudiram notando que Saori estava visivelmente emocionada para continuar falando. De um por um os convidados foram cumprimenta-la e Saori surpreendeu-se ao ver Julian e Tétis. Conversaram pouco, uma vez que ainda havia muitas pessoas que Saori deveria cumprimentar, mas pelo que entendera, havia sido Seiya pessoalmente que convidara o casal.

Foi uma tarde muito agradável. Há tempos Saori não se divertia tanto. Mas não era para pouco: todos, sem exceção (até Ikki com aquele seu jeito de ovelha negra) estavam lá. E só foram porque o médico havia dado ordens expressas para que Saori repousasse muito e obviamente ela já havia feito estripulias demais naquela tarde.

– Dhoko! Seu chato! – Akemi exclamou correndo atrás do menino que dizia que ela jamais o alcançaria. – Isso não vai ficar assim!

– Eles não têm jeito – Saori disse desolada observando a correria, mas tinha que admitir que sentira falta até dos berros que Akemi dava quando brigava com Dhoko.

– Nós já vamos indo – Shiriu disse fazendo um leve gesto. Teve que chamar Dhoko mais de três vezes uma vez que o menino estava em mais uma discussão ferrenha com Akemi.

Quando eles saíram, Akemi subiu as escadas aos pulos dizendo que ia assistir um filme que iria passar naquele horário, e Saori ficou sozinha com Seiya.

– Eu irei me deitar... – Saori disse fazendo o movimento de que também iria subir, mas Seiya a deteve.

– Precisamos conversar – Seiya disse sério.

– Agora não é o melhor momento – Saori falou tentando desvencilhar-se dele, mas era inútil, Seiya não estava disposto a deixar aquela conversa para outra hora.

– Se não for agora vai ser quando então? – perguntou ele mantendo a calma. – Eu deixei você tranqüila todos esses dias, sei que precisa descansar agora, mas eu não consigo mais esperar!

Saori suspirou enquanto fitava o rapaz. Conhecia bem o marido, e sabia que ele não iria desistir enquanto não conversassem.

– Tudo bem – ela disse balançando levemente a cabeça e indo até a escada. – Vamos conversar lá em cima, não quero que Akemi nos veja – Saori iria colocar o pé na escada quando Seiya a abraçou por trás e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a segurou em seus braços. – O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Você não vai subir essa escada sozinha – Seiya respondeu com convicção. Saori abriu a boca não conseguindo entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo com ele. – Pelo menos não até eu ter certeza de que você já está bem, e não irá cair novamente.

– Ora, Seiya! Eu sei andar! – Saori exclamou assim que ele a colocou no chão. Mas ela não podia negar que ficara emocionada por ele ter subido assim com ela. Lembrava a primeira vez que ele fizera isso, depois do casamento. Estavam tão felizes naquele dia.

– Vamos conversar aqui – Seiya disse abrindo a porta de um quarto.

– No quarto de hospedes? – Saori perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. Seiya não respondeu, simplesmente entrou no quarto. Saori revirou os olhos indo atrás do rapaz, e entrou já pronta para ralhar com ele e dizer que ele não poderia estar muito bem, mas sua voz sumiu assim que ela entrou.

– Eu sabia que apenas uma festa de boas vindas não seria o suficiente para que você me perdoasse – Seiya disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo estar um pouco sem graça. – Então eu resolvi montar o quarto do nosso bebê, eu não sei se ficou muito bom porque não tenho a menor prática com esse tipo de coisa, mas...

– Está lindo – Saori murmurou com a voz fraca. Seiya sorriu enquanto Saori andava pelo quarto observando tudo, estava todo decorado em tons azul e branco, o bercinho e do lado uma poltrona, até carrinhos havia, mas o que mais emocionou Saori foi uma singela placa com o nome do menino que estava em cima de uma cômoda.

– Ah, é pra ficar na porta – Seiya disse notando o que ela estava olhando. – Como eu queria fazer uma surpresa não coloquei logo. Ah, eu também comprei algumas roupinhas – o cavaleiro disse indo até a cômoda e tirando algumas blusinhas e luvinhas.

Saori se aproximou, pegou as luvinhas e por mais que tentasse se controlar sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

– Seiya, eu nem sei o que dizer – Saori falou levantando a cabeça e fitando o rapaz. – Como você sabe que é um menino?

– Porque ele é forte como o pai, já enfrentou a morte e venceu – Seiya disse sorrindo, entretanto, notando que Saori não ficara convencida achou melhor contar a verdade. – Afrodite me disse. Ela apareceu quando eu estava no hospital esperando por noticias suas, e ela meio que fez uma brincadeira comigo como a que fez com você.

– Ela te contou tudo? – Saori perguntou assustada.

– Tudinho – Seiya disse com um sorriso maroto. – Ela falou que mandou você para uma dessas realidades alternativas, e que você tinha que cuidar de Daichi que havia acabado de nascer.

– Ah, foi isso que ela falou – Saori sentou-se na poltrona parecendo estar um pouco mais aliviada.

– Depois ela me levou para um "tour" pela nossa vida – Seiya disse pensativo. – Eu vi coisas que nem lembrava mais e outras que eu nem sabia que haviam acontecido.

– O quê? – Saori perguntou confusa.

– "Você me protegeu. Agora eu devo proteger você. Eu sinto muito, Seiya. Tudo isso foi por minha causa" – Seiya disse lentamente. Saori abaixou a cabeça ficando mais vermelha que a blusa do marido.

– Eu não acredito que ela fez isso – Saori falou nervosa.

– Por que você não me contou? – Seiya perguntou ajoelhando-se diante dela enquanto segurava suas mãos com força.

– Porque eu contaria? – Saori retrucou aborrecida. – Não havia a menor necessidade de contar isso.

– Claro que havia – Seiya disse carinhosamente passando os dedos pelo rosto dela. Saori fechou os olhos desejando aproveitar ao máximo aquele afago do marido, mas os absurdos que Seiya havia lhe dito ainda rodavam por sua mente, e pensando nisso ela afastou a mão dele e levantou-se.

– Você nunca confiou em mim, Seiya – Saori disse com raiva. – Mesmo que eu tivesse listado todas as loucuras que eu já fiz por você naquele momento em que você estava indo embora você não acreditaria! Aliás, você não ouviu o que eu estava falando, duvidou que Daichi era seu filho!

– Eu sei que eu agi como um idiota – Seiya falou encarando o chão. – Nada do que eu disser ou fizer vai fazer com que você esqueça o que eu fiz.

– Não vai mesmo – Saori falou cruzando os braços. Seiya fez o movimento de que iria tocá-la, mas tirou a mão no meio do caminho.

– Tente se colocar no meu lugar! – Seiya exclamou exasperando começando a andar de um lado para o outro. – O que você faria se me visse conversando a Shina ou com a Minu?

– Eu iria querer ouvir o que você tinha pra me dizer – Saori disse em um tom firme. Não estava com vontade de chorar, só conseguia pensar em tudo que ele havia dito e que tanto a machucara. – Eu sempre confiei em você. E mesmo que eu tivesse visto alguma coisa que te condenasse iria querer ouvir a sua explicação.

– Você fala isso agora – Seiya murmurou balançando a cabeça. – No memento é bem diferente, mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, e só de pensar que você havia estado nos braços de outro, que não me amava... – ele acrescentou com a voz embargada. – Você não consegue entender. Eu quase enlouqueci.

Saori mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não se fragilizar pelo que ele dissera. Sabia que Seiya era ciumento, ele nunca havia dito nem feito nada que provasse isso, mas Saori sentia quando o marido não estava gostando de algo.

– Eu preciso pensar – Saori disse por fim. – Eu até posso entender algumas coisas, mas não dá pra perdoar tudo o que você me disse, e quase ter me feito perder o meu bebê.

– Nosso bebê, Saori – Seiya disse em um tom baixo e não agüentando mais foi até ela e abraçou. Saori bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu se livrar dos braços dele. Depois Seiya se ajoelhou e encostou a cabeça na barriga dela. – É nosso filho. O nosso Daichi. – após dizer essas palavras, Seiya deu um leve beijo na barriga da esposa, o que a emocionou profundamente, mas sabia que precisava ser forte:

– Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Seiya – Saori disse fazendo com que ele se afastasse. – Depois nós conversamos melhor.

Seiya observou Saori sair do quarto. As coisas estavam bem piores do que ele imaginara.

_Olá! Estamos chegando ao fim. Espero que estejam gostando e que curtam os momentos finais desse fic, pois ele será o meu ultimo de Saint Seiya. Decidi deixar de atormentar Seiya e cia. Outros animes estão me interessando mais, e escrever fics de cavaleiros não é mais como era antes._

_Beijinhos_

_Bianca Potter_


	9. Não poderia ser diferente

**Capítulo 9 – Não poderia ser diferente**

– Mamãe? Mãe? MAMÃE!!! – Akemi gritou tentando atrair a atenção de Saori que estava olhando algo pela janela.

– Me chamou, Akemi? – Saori perguntou fazendo com que a menina revirasse os olhos.

– Imagina, só a uns cinco minutos – a menina exclamou aborrecida.

– Desculpe, meu amor – Saori pediu passando os dedos pelo rostinho da filha.

– A senhora e o papai estão mal – Akemi disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – Vocês mal conversam e ficam um em cada canto.

– Impressão sua – Saori falou forçando um sorriso.

– Só porque eu sou criança vocês se acham no direito de mentir pra mim – Akemi disse após dar um suspiro de reprovação. – Eu só quero saber se posso ir ao clube com as minhas amigas.

– Pergunte ao seu pai... – Saori começou a dizer, mas Akemi a interrompeu.

– Ele mandou perguntar pra senhora – Akemi falou aborrecida.

– Pode ir então – Saori disse após pensar um pouco. – Vai ser bom pra você se distrair um pouco.

Akemi saiu do quarto aos pulos falando qualquer coisa sobre pedir para o motorista levá-la. Saori sorriu balançando levemente a cabeça, e voltou sua atenção para o jardim. Seiya estava dando um banho no cachorro. No momento ele estava sendo ensopado pelo cachorro que se sacudia todo na tentativa de repelir o dono. Não demorou muito e Akemi apareceu para complicar ainda mais a situação.

Fazia quase três semanas que Saori havia tido aquela conversa com Seiya, e realmente as coisas entre os dois iam de mal a pior. Saori tentava voltar a agir como antes, mas era difícil. Apesar de ser a reencarnação de Athena tinha sentimentos mortais e o ressentimento que sentia era muito grande para que ela ignorasse assim. Sabia que Seiya era cabeça dura, mas isso não dava a ele o direito de agredi-la do jeito que bem quisesse e depois pedir desculpas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando Saori voltou sua atenção para Seiya viu que ele mantinha a cabeça erguida, a fitando. Saori até que tentou desviar o olhar, mas Seiya a olhava de um jeito, que ela simplesmente não conseguia virar o rosto. Ficaram assim por minutos até que Akemi quase derrubou Seiya quando o abraçou. Ele riu e segurou a menina no colo.

– Mãe!!! – Akemi gritou quando Seiya a colocou no chão. – Desce! Vem ajudar a dar banho no Ikari!

Saori sorriu balançando levemente a cabeça, depois fechou a cortina e largou-se na cama fitando o teto. Não conseguiria viver daquele jeito por muito mais tempo.

"_Será que meu casamento com Seiya foi um erro?", _ela perguntou-se com o coração apertado.

– Aonde o senhor vai, papai? – Akemi perguntou quando Seiya desligou a torneira e começou a recolher as coisas que estava usando para dar o banho no cachorro.

– Vou na casa do Shiriu – Seiya disse tentando sorrir. – Quer ir comigo?

– Nem pensar! – Akemi exclamou cruzando os braços. – Não quero ter que aturar o Dhoko! Aquele chato...

– Sabia que eu e sua mãe começamos assim? – Seiya disse em um tom divertido. Akemi fez uma careta. – Cuidado que eu sou um pai muito ciumento e não quero saber de você namorando ninguém por muito tempo.

– Não fale besteiras, papai – Akemi resmungou virando-se para entrar em casa.

O sorriso de Seiya se desfez assim que Akemi entrou. Ele deu um suspiro e dirigiu-se para o carro. Foi para a casa de Shiriu, precisava conversar um pouco e nada melhor que um amigo que sabia exatamente por tudo que havia passado desde que conhecera Saori.

– Shiriu está no escritório, Seiya – Shunrei disse sorrindo quando atendeu a porta. – Pode ir lá.

– Obrigado, Shunrei – Seiya falou um pouco desanimado.

Shunrei o observou entrar com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, ficou com vontade de perguntar como as coisas como Saori estavam, mas achou melhor que ele fosse conversar com Shiriu mesmo. Foi então para a cozinha preparar algo para eles.

– Não está nada bem mesmo, não é? – Shiriu perguntou cumprimentando o amigo.

– Eu não sei mais o que fazer – Seiya disse cansado. – Saori diz que eu sou teimoso, mas ela também não fica atrás. Eu sei que eu errei, admito isso, mas eu merecia uma nova oportunidade.

– Você tem que ter paciência, Seiya – Shiriu falou com o seu habitual tom de calma, mas Seiya não estava com nem um terço da tranqüilidade do rapaz.

– Eu estou cansado, Shiriu! – Seiya praticamente gritou. – Não agüento mais o clima daquela casa. Saori mal fala comigo, quando fala é hostil! Eu já tentei de tudo, mas ela não consegue me entender!!!

– E o que você pretende fazer? – Shiriu perguntou franzindo a testa. – Você sempre disse que era feliz com a Saori, e que não conseguiria se afastar dela.

– Eu vou ter que tomar atitudes drásticas – Seiya disse lentamente. – Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas não vejo outra saída.

– Você já tinha falado nisso, mas não achei que fosse ter coragem – Shiriu falou pensativo.

– Eu já disse, Shiriu – Seiya continuou. – Minha vida não tem sentindo sem a Saori.

– Ah, claro, agora você diz isso, sabe que ela não te traiu – Shiriu falou sem conter o tom de sarcasmo na voz. – E Akemi? Aonde ela entra nessa história? Não pensa nela?

– Claro que penso – Seiya disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Talvez ela seja a minha maior motivação para isso, não quero que ela sofra. Ela é como a Saori, se faz de forte, mas sei que ela deve estar assustada com tudo que está acontecendo.

– Acho que você está escolhendo o pior caminho, tanto Akemi como Saori precisam de você – Shiriu aconselhou. Seiya levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

– Não tem jeito! – ele disse após ficar alguns segundos em silêncio. – Não posso continuar assim. – Eu vou pedir o divorcio, vai ser doloroso para mim, e principalmente para Akemi, mas realmente não consigo mais sustentar essa situação.

– Ainda acho que é cedo para que você tome esse tipo de decisão – Shiriu disse enfático.

– Estou decidido, Shiriu – Seiya retrucou parando de andar. – Irei falar com Saori ainda hoje.

– Depois de todos os obstáculos que vocês passaram acho triste que termine assim – Shiriu disse após um leve suspiro de desaprovação.

O cavaleiro de Dragão ainda tentou persuadir o amigo, mas Seiya estava categórico em sua decisão, e por não querer acabar brigando com Shiriu, Seiya acabou resolvendo voltar para casa. Durante todo o percurso Seiya tentou ensaiar algo para dizer para Saori, mas acabava sempre recontando todas as dificuldades que haviam passado, todas as vezes que chegara a se desesperar pensando que não encontraria Saori com vida.

Quando chegou Seiya foi direto para o quarto. Tinha que falar com Saori antes que a coragem lhe faltasse. Quando entrou no quarto, porém, encontrou a esposa dormindo. Com cuidado para não acordá-la Seiya aproximou-se, e sentou-se para poder observá-la melhor.

Poderia passar o tempo que fosse, mas Seiya continuaria achando que Saori era linda, e jamais se cansaria de vê-la dormir serenamente.

Ele deslizou levemente os dedos pelo rosto dela, depois colocou a mão sobre a barriga de Saori e não pode conter um sorriso ao imaginar que dali a poucos meses Daichi nasceria. Ele ficava imaginando com quem o menino se pareceria (queria muito que fosse parecido com Saori), se ainda saberia como segurar um bebê, ter que levantar durante a noite quando ele resolvesse chorar.

Seiya estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que demorou um pouco para perceber que a mão de Saori estava sobre a sua. Confuso ele olhou para o rosto dela e seus olhos se encontraram enquanto Saori mantinha um sorriso doce nos lábios.

– Acho que ele sentiu o pai – Saori disse emocionada.

– Ele ainda é muito pequeno para mexer – Seiya disse tentando não se deixar levar pela emoção dela. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

– Eu senti – Saori murmurou sentando-se e ainda sorrindo acariciou o ventre que começava despontar. – Aliais, eu o sinto o tempo todo. É mágico.

– Nós precisamos conversar, Saori – Seiya falou bastante sério.

– Tudo bem – Saori retorquiu um pouco assustada. – Estou ouvindo.

Seiya respirou fundo tentando pensar em um bom jeito de começar, mas tudo parecia doloroso demais. Antes que ele iniciasse a frase batidas insistentes na porta o detiveram.

– Entre – Saori disse sem tirar os olhos de Seiya.

– Senhorita! – era Tatsumi. Apesar de Saori já estar casada há um bom tempo ele não perdera o costume de chamá-la de senhorita. – Telefone...

– Eu estou conversando com Seiya agora – Saori começou a dizer aborrecida.

– É um problema – Tatsumi insistiu. – Com a senhorita Akemi.

-O quê? – Saori exclamou arregalando os olhos. – O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou exasperada, mas mau deu tempo para que Tatsumi respondesse uma vez que pegou o telefone imediatamente. – Alô? Sim, sim, aqui é Saori Kido Ogawara. O que aconteceu com a minha filha?

– Saori, calma – Seiya pediu, mas era inútil. Os olhos de Saori estavam cheios de lágrimas, a respiração lenta e dificultosa. Ele também se sentia angustiado afinal Akemi também era sua filha, mas tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar para poder ajudar Saori.

Sem saber o que fazer ele ficou de pé atrás da esposa, com uma das mãos em seu ombro, para ampará-la caso ela perdesse o equilíbrio.

– Tudo bem. Eu... Eu irei vê-la agora mesmo – Saori murmurou antes de desligar o telefone.

– Saori... – Seiya a chamou preocupado uma vez que Saori não esboçava reação alguma. – Por favor, não me assuste assim!

– Ah, Seiya, Seiya... – Saori exclamou virando-se de repente e abraçou-o. O cavaleiro, pego de surpresa, demorou um pouco para retribuir, mas logo permitiu que ela se aninhasse em seus braços. – A...Akemi.

– Onde ela está? – Seiya perguntou pacientemente.

– Como você pode ficar tão calmo? – Saori exclamou tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços dele, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir amparada junto ao marido.

– Saori, não é hora de brigarmos.

– Akemi quase afogou! – Saori o interrompeu desesperada.

– Ela o quê? – Seiya exclamou afastando-se um pouco para fitá-la. – Mas... Akemi sempre nadou muito bem! Como isso pode ter acontecido?

– Eu não sei! – Saori exclamou exasperada. – Eu não devia ter deixado que ela fosse.

– Não foi sua culpa – Seiya disse fazendo com que Saori erguesse a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Ela _quase _se afogou, não é?

– Ela ficou alguns segundos sem respirar, Seiya! – Saori murmurou inaudivelmente. – Podem haver seqüelas.

– Mas também podem não haver! – Seiya disse a abraçando novamente. – Não deve ter acontecido nada de ruim afinal ela é nossa filha.

Saori ainda demorou um pouco para se acalmar. Seiya fazia de tudo para ela se sentisse mais tranqüila, a abraçava e dizia palavras de carinho e conforto.

– Vamos para o clube – Saori disse pegando a bolsa que estava largada em cima da cama. – Eu quero ver como Akemi está.

Seiya sabia que não adiantava tentar persuadir Saori a ficar e deixá-lo ir sozinho. Os amigos costumavam dizer a Seiya que ele era muito mais teimoso, mas eles só diziam isso porque não conviviam com Saori vinte e quatro horas.

Foram o caminho inteiro sem trocar uma única palavra. Seiya tentava se concentrar na direção enquanto Saori mentinha os braços em volta da cintura, e um olhar perdido.

Quando chegaram foram em busca de informação, mas quando passavam pela aérea das piscinas Seiya viu a filha brincando despreocupadamente com as amigas.

– Eu não acredito... – Seiya murmurou passando a mão pelo rosto. – Saori, espere.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou confusa, virando-se para fitá-lo, mas Seiya simplesmente apontou em direção a piscina.

– Akemi! – Saori exclamou já indo em direção a menina.

– Volto já! – ela gritou para as meninas e foi até a mãe. Saori a abraçou e respirou aliviada ao constatar que ela estava bem.

– O que você fez, Akemi? – Saori exclamou afastando-se para olhá-la.

– Eu... – Akemi murmurou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu estava brincando, mamãe.

– Não fale assim, mocinha! – Saori disse severamente. – Quase me matou de susto!!! Quem te ajudou a montar essa peça?

– Ninguém – Akemi disse com um ar inocente.

Saori passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo.

– É sua culpa! – Saori murmurou quase inaudivelmente. – Sua culpa, Seiya!

– Minha? – Seiya repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Com o exemplo que você dá Akemi só podia mentir! – Saori gritou descontrolada. – Vai ser assim também quando Daichi nascer?

– Se está tão preocupada assim com a educação deles peça o divórcio de uma vez e os crie sozinha! – Seiya disse friamente.

– É o que eu devia fazer!!! – Saori exclamou impetuosa.

– PAREM! – Akemi gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Parem de brigar... Eu achei que quando ficassem preocupados comigo vocês fariam as pazes! – ela murmurou chorando descompassada. – Não agüento mais! Vocês nem se falam direito, brigam por qualquer bobagem. Onde eu fico nessa história?

– Akemi, escute... – Saori tentou começar a explicar, mas simplesmente não conseguiu pensar em nada para reconfortar a menina.

– Não quero ouvir mais nada! – Akemi gritou batendo o pé no chão. – Eu acho que o que vocês contaram, sobre as dificuldades para ficarem juntos, é tudo mentira! Cada um só pensa em si. Eu e Daichi não significamos nada!!!

– Você sabe que não é assim, Akemi – Seiya disse ajoelhando-se e fazendo com que a menina erguesse a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Nós te amamos, e por amar tanto que acabamos ficando nervosos e brigamos, tentando encontrar um culpado que não existe para o que aconteceu.

Akemi tossiu um pouco uma vez que sua garganta estava extremamente seca e por estar demasiada nervosa não conseguia parar de chorar.

– Você sabe que eu não suporto te ver chorar – Seiya disse passando os dedos pelo rosto dela. – Eu vou conversar com a sua mãe...

– Vão brigar – Akemi murmurou.

-Prometo que não – Seiya disse sério. – Só vou conversar. Enquanto isso você pode ir brincar com as suas amigas?

A expressão da menina dizia que ela não queria obedecer, mas depois de muita insistência de Seiya ela acabou concordando e deixando os pais a sós.

– A cada dia ela se parece mais com você – os dois disseram em uníssono.

Depois se fitaram longamente ficando em total silêncio.

– Não acho que ela se pareça comigo – Saori disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Herdou a sua teimosia.

– Minha teimosia? – Seiya repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – Tem certeza?

– Quem nunca desiste de nada? – Saori perguntou ironicamente. – Akemi parece não querer nos ver separados e armou tudo isso.

– A situação entre nós está insustentável – Seiya disse após um suspiro. – Mas não acho justo que Akemi pague por um erro que nós dois cometemos.

– Você... Você estava falando sério quando disse que quer se separar? – Saori perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Fale francamente, Saori, não é o que você deseja? – Seiya retrucou sem perder a calma. Prometera a Akemi que não iria brigar com Saori, e faria o possível para cumprir.

Ele notou que o rosto da esposa empalidecera enquanto seus olhos percorriam insistentemente o rosto dele. Os gritos das crianças se divertindo ao longe na piscina e o canto dos pássaros era um contraste com o clima tenso que havia entre o casal.

– Eu nunca... – Saori começou a dizer confusa. – Jamais falei nada disso a você!!!

– Nem era preciso que me dissesse, não é, Saori? Eu te conheço, percebo quando está nervosa, ansiosa ou me escondendo alguma coisa. Eu mereço o jeito frio que você está me tratando, por te conhecer tão bem deveria saber que você jamais pensaria em me trair, mas _eu te amo_ tanto que perco completamente a razão. Sei que esse é um sentimento errado e que eu não deveria desconfiar tanto assim de você – Seiya disse com um triste sorriso. – Não quero ser mais o causador de suas lágrimas, e se o divórcio for a única solução, eu o assinarei sem hesitar.

Saori ficou completamente paralisada e não tinha a menor idéia do que responder. Seiya era tolo, teimoso e não conseguia controlar seus impulsos, mas fora assim que Saori o conhecera, fora assim que se apaixonara.

– No que Akemi se parece comigo? – Saori perguntou após refletir alguns minutos.

– Ela é determinada. Teimosia e determinação são bem diferentes – Seiya respondeu maneando levemente a cabeça. – Ela é doce, mas apesar da pouca idade já consegue ser séria quando precisa ser.

– Akemi não conseguiria ficar longe de você – Saori murmurou. – Só você consegue acalmá-la...

Saori parou de falar e olhou confusa para Seiya. Apenas ele conseguia dar a ela aquela sensação de proteção, de conforto. Devia ser a mesma sensação que Akemi tinha.

– Você lembra que quando Akemi nasceu só dormia se você a ninasse? – Saori disse com um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

– E eu não tinha o menor jeito para segurá-la – Seiya lembrou-se com carinho.

– Se acontecer o mesmo com Daichi? – Saori perguntou preocupada.

– Tenho certeza de que não vai – Seiya balançou levemente os ombros. – Você vai tratar de deixá-lo bem acostumado a sua presença e completamente indiferente a minha.

– Claro que não, Seiya! – Saori exclamou revoltada. – Você fala como se eu fosse um monstro! Eles são seus filhos, tem todo o direito de ver você. Eu fui criada pelo meu avô, mas eu sentia falta de uma família grande, pais, irmãos...

– E descontava em nós no orfanato – Seiya disse displicente.

– Está impossível conversar com você! – Saori retrucou após um suspiro de desaprovação. – Você prometeu a Akemi que iríamos conversar, mas não colabora!

– Saori, você cresceu com o seu avô e nos momentos de distração costumava nos humilhar, não é verdade? – Seiya perguntou após um suspiro. – Parte da minha infância foi em um orfanato, e a outra metade em um santuário longe da minha irmã e passando por um duro treinamento.

Saori fitou o marido por algum tempo. Ele estava insinuando que a infância dela fora mais feliz que a dele, talvez tivesse sido mesmo, mas as coisas mudaram e muito.

– Por minha culpa – Saori disse tristemente. – Sempre por minha culpa. Fiz você sofrer quando éramos pequenos, quando você me defendia por eu ser Athena... Mas, você conseguiu pagar na mesma moeda.

Seiya estava farto daquilo. Antes que Saori tivesse tempo de entender o que ele iria fazer, o cavaleiro a abraçou com força, e sem nenhuma cerimônia fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem. A principio, ela tentou resistir, mas aos poucos foi se entregando, e deixou que o marido a beijasse como bem queria. Como tinha saudade daquele carinho!

– Seiya – Saori murmurou sem ar assim que ele se afastou um pouco. – Eu tenho certeza de que não vou me arrepender do que irei dizer... Não são só as crianças que vão sentir a sua falta, eu também irei, eu estou disposta a virar essa página, e começar outra vez.

– Você... Você está falando sério? – Seiya perguntou com um lindo sorriso.

– É claro que estou, Seiya! – Saori disse encostando sua cabeça no peito dele, e ouviu seus batimentos acelerados. – Apesar de tudo que passamos, de todo o sofrimento e dor, nós estamos juntos, nada poderia mudar isso, não poderia ser diferente. Só me prometa que vai confiar mais em mim.

– Pode ter certeza que sim, Saori – ele apertou a esposa em seus braços. – Eu não quero correr o risco de perder outra vez.

Saori sorriu e ficou ainda mais a vontade para abraçá-lo. De longe, Akemi viu os pais abraçados e não conseguiu esconder a sua felicidade. Tudo ficaria bem outra vez, foi tudo o que pensou.

**FIM**

**ALELUIA! rs rs Depois de séculos (deve ter sido mais de um ano...) sem atualizar finalmente eu consegui terminar este fic. Esse capitulo passou muito tempo engavetado, eu não tenho mais animo para escrever fics de cavaleiros, mas como o capítulo estava quase todo pronto resolvi terminar. Foi bem estranho escrever com esses personagens porque há muito tempo eu não escrevia nada com eles. Bom, eu só tenho a agradecer quem leu e dizer que com esse 'fim' aí em cima eu também estou dando um fim a minha 'carreira' como autora de fics de Cavaleiros. Este foi meu ultimo fic sobre a série. Continuarei escrevendo sobre outros animes, Cavaleiros vai ficar sempre no coração, mas as fics vão se encerrar por aqui mesmo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos.**

**Bianca Potter.**


End file.
